All I Want for Christmas
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Aria Daughter of Chaos and Lab7417 bring you another fun and fluffy piece just in time for the holidays. Rebekah is feeling blue and there's only one thing she wants for Christmas...
1. Chapter 1

All I Want for Christmas

Chapter 1

Elijah lifted his head taking a break from his journal writing. He was waxing poetic about Elena again and getting nowhere. He glanced across the room to see Rebekah staring over the back of the couch and out the window as "Blue Christmas" played in the background. She looked like she was gearing up to have a blue Christmas indeed. In fact she had become increasingly withdrawn and depressed these last few months.

Kol entered the room a while later and switched the music to "All I Want for Christmas". He had been out on yet another walk. He settled on the other couch with a sigh and poured a bourbon.

Rebekah stared vacantly out the window.

"Elijah it's almost Christmas," Rebekah said. "When did we stop celebrating Christmas?"

"I don't know," Elijah said. He tried to think back to the last time they had all celebrated Christmas as a family.

"I want a real Christmas Elijah, with a tree, snow, presents…everything…" Rebekah said.

"I'll make sure you have one sister." He said, trying to smile but failing. He was missing Mystic Falls as well as the girl who lived there.

"Do you think it's possible that we could go back? To the town?" She asked, her eyes pleading as she looked at him.

"We've surfaced for a while now so we'd have to snake our way back. We'd need to know we were clean. They've had more than their share of trouble already," Elijah told her.

She smiled at him, feeling joy that he was willing to sneak back into Mystic Falls to give her the best Christmas of her life.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best big brother in the world." She told him, happily.

Later that evening Klaus, Kol and Elijah were in the study when Elijah broached the subject.

"Rebekah…"

"I thought she was doing a little better this evening," Klaus said optimistically.

"That's because I told her she could have her real, family, white Christmas in Mystic Falls," Elijah said. "You should have seen the way her face lit when she described lights, snow, a tree with all of us gathered around. I told her it would take work that we'd have to split up and sneak back in once we knew we were clear but the look on her face made it worth it for me."

"And a certain long-haired brunette with eyes the color of chocolate had no influence on that what so ever," Kol teased his brother.

Elijah shrugged. That benefitted him more than the others.

"What about a little Bennett witch who can have you down on your knees." Elijah remarked.

Kol looked anywhere but at him.

"She would have quite a bit to do with it for me," Kol confessed. "When do we leave? I want to surprise her!"

"I told her that we would have to be quiet while sneaking in." He added. "We would have to do it one at a time. Rebekah first."

Kol sighed, "yeah I've got three that I can't account for."

"Eight," Nik replied.

"Rebekah and I are the only ones who know where our sires are." Elijah said, smirking. He let out a sigh. "Do you think I should go after Rebekah back to Mystic Falls?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm not talking about sires. I'm talking about people that would like to hurt me or my family through me. I don't actually have any sires."

"Virgin!" Klaus teased him.

"Not hardly but they didn't survive," Kol said. Then he looked to Elijah, "you know Rebekah can slip in the easiest. Let her go and make sure it's quiet. Then you'd better get up there and finally do something about those feelings you keep pouring into your journal. You can't possibly be writing that many pages about us moping around this house."

"Why are you reading my journal?" Elijah asked, though silently cursing his hiding spot.

"Haven't read a word Elijah - though you just confirmed my thoughts. I've just seen you writing a lot and I know Elena made quite an impression on you," Kol replied.

"Yes well you should read it some time," Klaus piped up, "the eight pages on her qualities he admires are illuminating."

"Nik," Kol berated him. "He doesn't pry in your sketchbooks."

"I actually have and each page is covered in sketches of Caroline." Rebekah piped out from the doorway. "That bust of you that it was hidden in...worst hiding spot ever."

Kol chuckled. It was good to see Rebekah smiling again. He had no idea what was going on with her - none of the brothers did but she had definitely been withdrawn and lonely lately. He was so glad something had given her smile back. He had initially thought about calling Bonnie but now decided to surprise her. Ever since she had gone against Esther's wishes and helped save his siblings the two of them had become friends and he hoped it was going to be more. It had turned out she wanted that too but he hadn't found out until they were late one night on the telephone. So even though they considered themselves together they'd never even kissed and she'd never told anyone of their relationship and he'd only told Bekah and Elijah.

"So Rebekah first, then Elijah...maybe Kol and I will be last." Klaus decided.

"Sounds fantastic!" Rebekah cheered.

"I packing right now so the rest of you better get going!" Kol said. "Bekah do you need me throw luggage in that SUV for you?" He raced off to start packing and Elijah was glad to see he'd stopped brooding as well.

"I'm going off to pack up as well." Elijah said with a smile on his face.

In amazingly short order they were packed up. Kol loaded Rebekah's luggage in her Buick Encore before he stuffed his in his red Ferrari 458 Italia. As he shut the trunk, Elijah was putting the last of his things into the trunk of his BMW as well. Then Kol and Elijah generously if somewhat impatiently helped toss Klaus' large collection of necessary things he couldn't travel without into his black SUV and shutting the house they all four split up. They had already discussed the fact that they wouldn't call unless they ran into trouble and they wouldn't come to Mystic Falls until they were as certain as they could be that they were clean. They had an alpha-numeric code to text Elijah each couple of hours so he could keep up with where they were.

"See you later!" Kol called out before he revved the engine of his car and they all split up. Each of them was happily Mystic bound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Passing the sign that says "Welcome to Mystic Falls" Rebekah felt happier than ever before. She was at the stoplight when she sent Elijah the text saying that she made it before going straight to the boarding house. Parking her car, she got out and walked up to knock when it opened to reveal Stefan standing in front of her.

She didn't know what to say so she smiled at him and waved.

"You're back." He breathed.

She looked past him.

"Damon's not here," Stefan said. Rebekah relaxed.

"Yeah I missed you and when Elijah asked me what I wanted for Christmas I knew what my heart wanted - to be here, with you." Stefan smiled, "well let me help you unpack..."

"Actually I was going to do that at the mansion," she said. "Stay with me?"

He gulped in fear before she whispered, "at the moment it's just me. Elijah will be next and I don't know when he's going to appear so tell that to Elena." Before she had left, she was becoming great friends with Elena and Bonnie.

"I'll stay with you at the mansion." He said, kissing her.

"Actually on second thought let's let Elijah surprise her," Rebekah smiled. That would be a good Christmas surprise if her hunch was correct. Stefan quickly packed a bag and they were at the mansion. Rebekah had on a long tunic sweater and some leggings. She smiled as she pulled out the key and opened the front door. The mansion was just as she had left it. The furniture was all covered but soon it would come to life again.

"This was all that I wanted for Christmas." She told him. "Is this what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Being with you is all that I want." He admitted.

"Well...it's not quite all that you're getting. I may as well give you your present early because my brothers are bound to figure it out sooner or later with or without this necklace." She looked at Stefan. Then she took a deep breath and placed his hand on her lower abdomen.

"I'm...we're..." He asked, gaping at her lower abdomen.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"How...how did this..." He asked her lightly.

"Originals are special vampires Stefan. We're a loophole because we were created not made," Rebekah said. "We're pregnant Stefan. I don't know if you want this baby but I thought you should at least know."

His eyes were looking straight into hers.

"I want this Rebekah. I've wanted this for so many years." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She kissed him passionately.

"Thank God! I love you Stefan!"

"I love you and our miracle more Rebekah." He said with a kiss to her lips. She smiled and melted into him. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she was smiling in the kiss.

She pulled away from him a moment and removed the necklace around her neck and as soon as she did so he could hear the small, fast heartbeat.

"Who charmed the necklace to hide the heartbeat?" He asked in amazement. "Was it Bonnie or was it another witch?"

"BonBon likes you a lot. She's the only one that knows – even my brothers don't know but I wanted to talk to you first and Bonnie was the only one I knew I could trust. She was shocked but happy to help so long as I told you before the baby was born."

He smiled at her.

"I owe her one it seems." He said, grinning.

Her eyes were sparkling and after another brief kiss, she smiled.

"Do you want to help me get the house all set up for Christmas?" She asked.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Stefan worried.

She laughed.

"That's why you're going to be doing it!" She told him, grinning. "I'll tell you how I want it to look and you make sure that it looks that way."

He smirked.

"You thought about this, didn't you?" He asked her.

"On the drive to Mystic Falls." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Stefan set out to more than deck the halls for Rebekah Elijah had found a peaceful place to stay for the night. As he wrote in his journal he wondered what tomorrow would bring when he made his way to Mystic Falls. How would she receive him? Would it be as an enemy? An acquaintance or dare he hope a friend?

He wanted her to receive him as a friend-as that was what he wanted-but he also knew that he didn't leave things well with her. Running a hand through his hair, he needed to call her but as soon as he grabbed his phone to dial her number, the words he wanted to say went right out the window.

Closing his eyes, he laid on the bed and dreams of her welcoming him were joyful.

He hoped by the time he makes it to her house tomorrow, they will still be friends and she was, happily, single.

With Jeremy in Denver still and Alaric spending most of his time with Meredith Elena was planning Christmas with the girls and Stefan. Presently she was wrapping some of the gifts that she, Caroline and Bonnie had bought the other day while shopping.

She was smiling before her eyes went over to the other one that she had secretly bought on amazon. It wasn't anything special-a simple pocket watch-that she had engraved 'EM' for Elijah. She didn't know if she should send it or just buck up the courage to go to New Orleans and give it to him.

As she was staring at it there was a knock at the front door. She sat the watch on the table and a piece of wrapping paper landed atop it. Bonnie had said she'd be over to wrap presents but it likely wouldn't be until tomorrow. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide.

"Elijah" he greeted her as he always had and his smile was infectious.

Her smile was just as infectious as his before she threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." She whispered.

Elijah hesitated but a moment before his arms cam around her and he hugged her tightly. One quick listen told him she was still human and he shouldn't squeeze too tightly.

"You missed me?"

"Yes." She said, still smiling at him. "I did miss you! Did you miss me?"

"You are my first stop in Mystic Falls," he smiled. "I did miss you -rather a lot actually."

She smiled widely and let him go, allowing him to come inside.

"I got you something for Christmas." She told him happily.

"I decided to wait and do most of my shopping here," Elijah said. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"You haven't shopped yet! There's only ten days before Christmas!" She exclaimed.

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him to her car and began driving to the mall.

"Let's go shop!" She said enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at the mall and Elijah opened her car door and the entrance doors for her. Soon they were wandering around the mall while Elijah looked for stores that would meet his requirements.

"So what have we missed in Mystic Falls since we've been away?" He asked conversationally. Mostly he just hoped to find out whether the girls were still single before they walked into a hornet's nest.

"Oh you know-the usual drama." She said with an eye roll. "That and Stefan brooding far more than anyone I know." Turning her eyes back to him, she cocked her head. "All of us are single. Before I made my choice of who to be with, I took a step back and realize that Stefan and I were never going to last as he's still in love with Rebekah and any romantic relationship I could have with Damon would be toxic."

"What about your friends?" He asked.

"Caroline has been having kind of a rough time lately. She's been pretty lonely and no matter how much Bonnie and I try to cheer her up it doesn't seem to be working. Of course with all that she's got ahead of her it's not surprising. I still can't believe it happened," Elena sighed. "Bonnie on the other hand is happier than I have seen her in years. Something happened about three months ago and even though she swears nothing has changed I just know it has."

Elijah smiled at her, grateful that she's still compassionate. It was one of the things that he loved about her.

"Who's gift did you want to get first?" She asked.

"Rebekah's actually." He said as he pulled her into a jewelry store. "There is a charm bracelet that she had seen here and I wanted to get it."

"Is Rebekah coming too?" Elena asked with a smile.

"She got in yesterday actually," Elijah replied as he looked at the charms.

"I can't wait to see her again!" Elena grinned. "I should buy her something. I guess my shopping isn't done after all!"

"What are you going to buy my sister for Christmas?" Elijah asked.

"A few charms for the bracelet that you're getting her." She answered with a smile.

They picked out the charm bracelet and charms and each of the boxes was wrapped for them. Elijah bought Kol a laptop and some iTunes cards. For Klaus he bought painting supplies. Elena also bought him painting supplies and bought Kol an iTunes card.

"You're all coming back then?" She asked as they were walking to the next shop. "For how long?"

He didn't know how to answer that. How long were they going to stay here in Mystic Falls? Another year or five years?

"Okay...none of my business...moving on then," Elena said. "Who else do you have on your list to buy for?"

"You, Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett."

"Okay well let me know what I can do to help," Elena smiled.

"Would you mind telling me what Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett would like?" He asked. "Oh and Stefan." He added.

"Stefan's a bit like you-that is, if you journal." She said. "He has been hinting that he needs a new one as well as some better pens. Caroline likes the princess like things as well as shiny things like jewels and whatnot. Bonnie is an avid reader though she has been wanting an e-reader like the Kindle or an iPad to get the Kindle App."

Elijah sent a quick text to Kol about Bonnie's gift and then bought some accessories to go with it while Elena was occupied finding a princess like thing for Elijah to give to Caroline. Once she returned they walked to a leather store that also sold Mont Blanc pens and Elijah picked out an exquisite navy one. He had one just like it and really enjoyed the way that it wrote so smoothly.

"Did you find everything?" She asked.

"I still need to get yours, lovely Elena." He said.

"You already sort of did," Elena blushed. He raised a brow as he studied her. "All I want for Christmas is you…"

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed scarlet until he pointed to above her where a little thing of mistletoe hung.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I thought it was customary for the person standing directly underneath the mistletoe to get a kiss." He said, watching her expression.

She smiled.

"It is tradition," she replied before she rose up and kissed him on the cheek as well.

His cheek burned from where she kissed him.

"Tradition." He murmured. He wanted to feel foolish for falling for a little human girl but he couldn't. There was something special about her and he loved it.

"Uh…" Elena fumbled nervously. "So did you get everything you needed?"

He gave her a half smile.

"Almost." He whispered. "I almost got everything." His eyes were playful. "I still haven't bought yours yet and I'm pretty sure that I'll need Rebekah's help for it."

"Well I wouldn't want the surprise to be spoiled," Elena smiled. She drove them back to her house and his car.

"I was hoping that we can meet up again tomorrow?" He asked, hopeful. "I know a little coffee shop and it has some of the best sweets in a mini size." He added.

"I'd love to go with you tomorrow." She said, still red in the cheeks.

"Until tomorrow then Elena," Elijah smiled and he got in his car. When he reached the mansion he was utterly shocked to find Christmas lights and greenery going up the stair railing and Christmas decorations here and there.

"Elijah!" Rebekah smiled and she hurried to hug him. The necklace Bonnie had enchanted was firmly in place about her neck.

"Sister? How did you manage this?" He asked. That's when Stefan appeared from the doorway. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" He was confused as to why the younger Salvatore was staying in the mansion.

"Your sister invited me to stay and I couldn't possibly say no to her." Stefan said, easily.

Suddenly it began to come together – why Rebekah wanted to be in Mystic Falls so badly for Christmas.

"Ah, Mystic Falls for Christmas…" Elijah smiled. "Stefan it's good to see you again. Thank you for helping Rebekah."

"It was no problem." Stefan told him, finding it easier to get along with him than Klaus. "I would do anything for Rebekah. Anything."

"We just want a family Christmas Stefan. We don't want any trouble while we're here so if we can keep things that way that would be a huge help," Elijah said.

"If you're worried about Damon, he's long gone." He said. "I just want to have an amazing Christmas as well."

"It wasn't just Damon on my mind. Even though the ball did help most of the locals to take a liking to us there were a notable few that still despise us. Since I see you're part of our holiday plan if you could just be on the look out and spread the word that we don't want any trouble," Elijah told Stefan. He didn't want Elena to go on the defensive. He wanted her to see him for who he truly is.

Stefan nodded with a smile. He would definitely help as this was going to help his baby in the long run. His eyes flitted over to Rebekah and she had a feeling of what he wanted to do so she nodded.

"I'm going to visit Elena for a bit as I have a feeling you need Rebekah's help with picking out the perfect Christmas present for Elena." He said as he waved goodbye.

"You're comfortable with him visiting Elena?" Elijah asked his sister.

"Perfectly," Rebekah answered easily with a smile. "Are you comfortable with him visiting Elena?"

"Getting used to it." He grumbled. She laughed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh brother-you have it bad." She said happily. "Now tell me, what were you thinking of getting Elena for Christmas?"

He smiled.

"A necklace with a snowflake. There will be her favorite stones and lapis lazuli for the blue as sapphires are overused." He said.

"That sounds beautiful and knowing Elena as I do she'll love it. They drove to the jewelry store and the jeweler was happy to make the necklace to Elijah's specifications. "How did things go today?" Rebekah asked.

"I now finished my Christmas shopping." He said happily. "Did you finish yours or are you still shopping?"

"No mine was all done earlier," Rebekah replied. "It should all ship here in the next couple of days. Do you like the decorations so far? I thought we'd wait until the others got here to do a tree." About that time the garage door could be heard. A few minutes later Kol strolled in and kissed Rebekah on the forehead before clapping Elijah lovingly on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're clean?" Elijah asked.

"Positive," Kol smiled.

"We'll have you seen Bonnie?" Rebekah asked.

"No, I'm going to surprise her tomorrow," Kol grinned. He lugged four bags of wrapped packages in various shapes and sizes inside as well as his luggage.

The next day Bonnie was getting a sizable and somewhat heavy box out of the trunk of her car outside the post office when she sensed something behind her.

"Hello little witch," a familiar voice said and she whipped around. Her face lit with a million dollar smile when she saw him.

"Kol!" She exclaimed with delight and she wanted to hug him only she realized the large package was in the way so she passed it to Kol. Only then she realized she had the same problem in reverse and she took the box back and say it on the ground before she threw her arms about his neck and hugged him tightly. She couldn't seem to stop squeezing him.

"I see that you missed me as well." He said, hugging her back but being gentle that he didn't squeeze to hard. "New Orleans has been boring with all of us doing our own thing and brooding about being away from our girls-and in Rebekah's case-her Stefan." He rolled an eye at that.

"It's been drama over here and don't worry-I'm still yours." She said with a kiss. "Have you done all your shopping? I still have something to buy for Elena but I'm having trouble."

"Well I would say you could give her Elijah for Christmas but I guess technically Rebekah has already done that. How about a case for her phone or...I don't know. What does she like?"

Bonnie smiled at him, happy that he was actually helping her.

"She loves reading, writing, baking, dancing..." Bonnie trailed off. "She loves kittens and puppies. Do you think I should get her a kitten or are you going to tell Elijah to get her a kitten?"

"Elijah already got her a gift," Kol smiled as he recalled Elijah's enthusiasm as he had described the necklace. "Well you could buy her a new journal. I hope she's going to have lots to write about over the next few months. On the other hand we could go pick her out a kitten if you'd rather go that route."

Bonnie looked torn between them.

"I have no idea what route to go." Bonnie sighed.

"Well I don't know how Klaus would feel about having a cat as a permanent resident if things get serious," Kol said. "How about a leather journal with handmade natural paper?" Kol picked one up like that. "I like mine."

"I think that would work." She laughed at him. "A leather bound journal for her to write her thoughts and stories."

"You never did make it into the post office with that package earlier," he reminded her.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't," Bonnie grinned. "That's your present I was going to mail."

"That big box is for me?" He grinned. Bonnie nodded. "Please say you'll do Christmas with me?"

"Well since it's just the three of us I promised Caroline and Elena I'd do Christmas with them."

"I'm pretty sure your plans got changed," Kol grinned.

"I'm sure Elena will want to be with Elijah but Care's situation is quite a lot more complicated," Bonnie said vaguely. She'd wanted to confide in Kol ever since Caroline told her but it just seemed too risky.

"What's your favorite color?" Kol asked.

"Pink," Bonnie smiled. Kol grinned and silently applauded his insight.

He couldn't stop smiling at her. She amazed him in so many ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So I guess you can take it to your house," Bonnie said. "Um...what do you want to do next?"

"How about we finish up your shopping?" He suggested.

"Oh, well I was done but you're right now I need to get something for your siblings," Bonnie grinned. "I still can't believe you're really here!" She wandered around the mall for a while and ultimately bought Klaus a children's paint-by-numbers gag gift before also buying him a new set of very nice brushes. She bought Elijah a very nice pen and then spelled it to take dictation when he asked it to. For Rebekah she wandered around looking and racking her brain for what to get her.

"What do you think I should get Rebekah?" Bonnie worried.

Kol thought for a moment.

"She loves anything in light blue and has been begging us to buy her some pretty light blue mittens with a pink fringe on them." He said. "It comes with a matching scarf-though they also have that same set in a variety of colors."

Bonnie had Kol lead her to the mittens and very shortly they were wrapped up in beautiful paper with elegant ribbon.

"I am done!" She declared triumphantly. "How about you?"

"Done," Kol smiled.

"You got something for everyone already?" She asked, much more surprised than ever. She had pegged him to slack off until the week of Christmas.

"I did." He looked smug.

"I'm impressed," Bonnie smiled. "Well I guess it's time to have the celebratory finished shopping vanilla hot chocolate. Unless there's somewhere else you need to be?"

"The only place I have to be is with you." He said. "I already saw Rebekah and 'Lijah last night. Today is all about us and shopping-which you finished-so it's all about you." Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat.

She turned for the coffee shop and soon they each had a cup in hand as they strolled across the street to the park. It was completely decked out for Christmas with lights everywhere and even Christmas music. Shyly she reached over and took his hand. A couple of people in the park obviously began to recognize him as surprise came onto their faces.

"So now I finally get to be your girlfriend in person," Bonnie smiled. "Elena and Caroline are going to freak out."

He barked out a laugh.

"So is Rebekah as she and Stefan haven't gone out yet like they're dating." He told her. "All three girls are going to be jealous of us."

"Well in a way neither have we," Bonnie said. "I mean I didn't say anything until you were gone and we've never actually done any of the romantic stuff in person…"

"Do you believe that everyone would have believed it? I don't think that thtey believe it now." He said, looking around at everyone.

"They don't know yet," Bonnie pointed out, "but you're my…boyfriend for lack of a better term so they'd better get used to it." She smiled happily at him.

"I think that they're in shock." He murmured.

"You're a Mikaelson right?" a lady finally walked up to them. "Jane Dossett. Does this mean that your family is coming back to Mystic Falls?"

"It means that we're spending Christmas here Ms. Dossett. If we're back for good? I have no idea." Kol answered easily. "Our family just wants to celebrate in peace with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan."

"Well Merry Christmas to you then," Jane smiled, "and if your family throws another ball I'd love to be on the guest list." She smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry! You'll be the first name on the list!" He told her.

They walked along a couple minutes more when Bonnie looked skyward and smiled.

"It's snowing! The weatherman had predicted a white Christmas but I was afraid he'd be wrong," she said as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

He just loved watching her face glow with excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm glad that you're getting your wish-a white Christmas." He told her.

"That wasn't my biggest Christmas wish," Bonnie replied as she took in the snow that was definitely beginning to come down now.

"True but look! You're smiling!" He countered as he kissed her nose.

She came full-stop as his actions registered. She blushed beautifully and turned her gaze shyly away from him.

"You don't know what my Christmas wish was..."

"I don't but I do have a guess." He said, grinning at her.

"Cheeky little original," Bonnie muttered.

Meanwhile Elijah had arrived at Elena's promptly at two and they had exchanged their usual door greeting. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a green sweater along with a pair of booties that were a cowboy style with a low heel but also boasted a ribbon of clear beadwork which was tied into a cutesy bow to give her the girlie cowgirl look.

"You look good." She said, smiling. "Especially with the snowflakes in your hair."

He loved seeing her smile.

"You look lovely as well," he smiled back. He opened the passenger door for his top of the line black BMW and settled her in the sumptuous leather interior. When they arrived at the coffee shop he again opened the door for her and then offered her his arm to escort her inside. Once they had ordered they settled at a comfortable corner table with a view outside where they could watch the snow fall. He pulled out her chair and then sat opposite her sipping his coffee.

"How has New Orleans been since your relocation to the Crescent City?" She asked.

"It was nice to be back at first but to be truthful it hasn't held my attention. Rebekah spends a lot of time just staring out the window and Kol takes long walks. Klaus has been painting a lot," Elijah said. "It feels good to be here actually."

Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see that you bypassed what you were doing." She said. "Out of everyone, you omitted yourself."

"My apologies. I spent some of my time exploring but most of my time in my journal," he replied punctuating it with a sip of his macchiato.

"Where did you explore? The Quarter? The Garden District?" She asked after a sip of her frappé.

"You know a little about La Nouvelle Orleans – The Crescent City," Elijah smiled. "Well when we were there last there wasn't much of a city past the French Quarter – Spanish District and of course the Garden District. I was sad to see the Opera house was never rebuilt but the church is still standing and most of the architecture is still there. Mostly I wandered around The Quarters, I found some old haunts and had a good conversation or two with the city over some very old bourbon – just the city, Hennessy, Jazz music and me."

"Must have been enlightening." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"It was rather," Elijah smiled.

She still had that smile on her face as she sipped her drink delicately.

"You look well Elena," he smiled, "how have things been going for you?"

"Oh they've been okay." She said, shrugging. "I've been filling out college applications for San Francisco State, Loyola and other places like that. I'm back on the cheer squad thanks to Caroline and I've been improving on my culinary skills-my best dishes so far are pesto spaghetti and cupcakes of any flavor."

"Those sound like things I simply must sample," Elijah smiled. "Perhaps you would consider fixing dinner for me and my family one evening?"

"Pick the day and flavor you like." Her eyes danced. "Maybe I'll let you help me with the baking."

"I bake," Elijah defended.

She smiled.

"How come you never offered to bake me anything?" She asked with a playful pout on her face.

"Okay then you make dinner and I'll make dessert," Elijah replied. "We'll see how my siblings like that."

"Let's see how I like your cooking first."

"I'm not cooking I'm baking remember?" Elijah looked at her pointedly wondering what she was thinking about because it clearly wasn't having this conversation with him.

She blushed.

"My mind got sidetracked thinking of what you were making me and this wonderful frappè." She said, with a blushing smile.

He smiled back at her. She couldn't stop staring at him and it gave him a glimmer of hope that perhaps his pursuit was not in vain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once they finished their coffee Elijah took her back to the mansion where Rebekah and Stefan were still decorating.

"Why is half the strand blinking now?" Rebekah groaned.

"I think it's the brand that you all have." Elena commented. "Certain brands have half blinking lights."

"Elena?" Came Rebekah's voice followed by a squeal. "Elena!" The blonde original flashed into the room and enveloped Elena in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see both of you too," Elena smiled. "Stefan," Elena greeted her former boyfriend as he came into the room. They were the best of friends these days. Once Damon had left everything had fallen into place.

"I thought you had a meeting." He said until he saw Elijah there. "I see that you two were meeting up."

"Yeah, Elijah took me out for coffee so we could catch up and get reacquainted," Elena smiled. "You're helping Rebekah decorate I see. That's fantastic. It looks great. Where's the tree?"

"We haven't gotten one yet," Rebekah said. "I kind of hoped it could be a whole family thing," Bekah replied.

"That sounds fantastic!" Elena squealed.

"Ha! You agreed now I declare you a temporary Mikaelson!" Rebekah replied with a smirk. She was determined she was getting Bonnie and Elena at least for sisters as soon as possible so she was going to help Elijah and Kol out. If she could at least get two of the three she knew Caroline would follow and Nic would get off his laurels!

"Awe Rebekah! Thanks!" Elena said as she hugged her again. "Though you would actually get this one out of a suit and tie to get the tree? I have to see that when it happens!" She added as she nodded her head in Elijah's direction. She wanted to know if he was sinful looking in casual clothes like he was in a suit and tie as well as a tuxedo.

"Elijah how about you go change for Elena and I'll round up Kol and we can go get the tree," Rebekah suggested. As they observed Elena's reaction to that suggestion both siblings quickly realized that Elena had no idea Kol and Bonnie were together. Elijah went to change and Rebekah called Kol smirking as she watched Elena work up to dealing with Kol. A few minutes later he strolled through the front door.

"Elena, Stefan," he smiled in greeting and Elijah came back downstairs just before Bonnie came in the front door.

"Elena," she paused where she had been making her way to Kol's side. Not sure how to deal with that yet she turned to the others. "Elijah, wow, out of a suit. This must be a special occasion. Rebekah..."

She didn't get the rest of that thought out as Rebekah hugged her tightly. When Rebekah stepped back Bonnie still stood uncertainly in the middle of the vast entry. As Elijah reached the ground floor Bonnie decided to give him a warm hug as well.

"I know," he whispered gently against her ear. "Be brave Miss Bennett. I like what having you in his life has done to my brother."

"Oh wow...okay." Elena said softly, also feeling a bit hurt. Covering it up, she placed a smile on her face and stepped aside from them. "As much as I want to help... I just remembered that I need to mail Jeremy's present so I'm just going to do that now." Waving to them, she began to walk away. Apparently, Bonnie didn't really trust her enough to tell her about what she has with Kol.

"Elena wait!" Bonnie ran after her. Catching up to her Bonnie continued, "Elena I didn't know how to tell anyone in fact I haven't told a soul. We weren't together when they left and we were talking on the phone when we sort of decided to try something but now I think we're really going to be together and I want to share that with all of you, I do. We all disliked Kol when they were here last but I see a change in him but I didn't know how to tell you that without you thinking I was completely crazy and...oh 'Lena I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better unless you count long distance phone calls Kol and I have been together four hours."

Her smile was still there as she spoke.

"It's fine Bonnie. Like I said-I have to go! Jeremy has been asking me when his present is coming when I remembered that I forgot to send it and the Christmas card Alaric and I have for him." She shook her head. "Don't worry about me Bonnie! I'm fine! I just need to go-Alaric's going to pick me up and help me with sending the things." Walking faster, she called Alaric to get her so they could send the gift and card to Jeremy. She didn't have to wait long as Alaric drove up in his truck with Matt with him.

"He's going to help as he has something to send to Jeremy." Alaric told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bonnie walked back inside.

"I'm sorry guys I think I just really messed up with Elena...for anyone that doesn't know Kol and I are dating, seeing each other, pick a term cause I don't think we have yet. I just want everyone to know and maybe I should put it on a shirt so there's no hurt feelings or confusion." Bonnie wrapped an arm around Kol's waist.

"How do I get her to come back and trust me?" She asked.

"Let her be for a while." Stefan told the witch.

"Maybe you can get Elijah here to talk to her." Rebekah suggested. Elijah did get into his BMW and drove to the post office. Cutting the ignition off, he got out and walked towards her as he saw Elena coming out of the office with Alaric trailing behind her.

"Elena, can we talk?" He asked as he reached her. She only nodded.

"Coffee shop again and no surprise guests joining us or I'm out." She told him.

They drove back to the coffee shop where Elijah decided to go for hot chocolate this time and when they had both gotten their orders they settled at the same table.

"Okay, I'm listening Elijah," Elena said between sips of her caramel cappuccino.

"They were worried about everyone's opinion on them." He said softly.

"I wouldn't have minded one bit but I'm more upset that they hid it from me." She said lightly.

"They've been together in person since he found her at the post office about four hours ago. Before that it's all been on the phone but I think Bonnie was worried because while she could see the changes I now see in my brother Mystic Fall's general opinion of him was not favorable," Elijah said. "If you were in her shoes valuing your friendship as I know she does how would you have gone about it? Secondly did you immediately run tell her that you saw me yesterday? She seemed surprised to see you at the mansion as well…"

"I didn't tell her but I did tell Matt and Alaric." She told him. "As to how I would have gone about it? I would have been in Louisiana with you-probably living near you and I would have told them afterwards."

"Well Bonnie is more cautious. She's sorry she upset you so maybe the two of you can make up. Do you really want to spend our holidays fighting?" Elijah offered.

"Tell her that I need some time." Elena said. "Just tell her to give me time, please Elijah." As her eyes bore into his, he could see that she was hurt by this.

"Very well Elena," Elijah replied and let the matter drop.

"Did you want me to make you that pesto spaghetti dinner I told you about? I'm free tonight." She said with her eyes boring into his.

"You do that and I'll bake you something sweet like a cupcake." He said, smiling at her which made her blush.

"Say 7?" She asked.

"That sounds lovely," Elijah smiled. Once they had finished he drove her to her house.

"May I ask why you are alone tonight?" He asked.

"Matt's mother is visiting him while Alaric is on a date with Meredith to discuss what their relationship status will end up being." She said. "She was given an offer to work in Alaska."

"Well I would gladly invite you to spend the evening at the mansion but I'd imagine Bonnie is there," Elijah replied evenly. "She's doing wonders for Kol's humanity."

"I'm grateful for that." Elena said simply as they entered her house. "If you want to start now, go ahead. I made enough spaghetti pasta earlier in the week and don't worry-it's still good."

Elijah pulled out his phone and a moment later began gathering up ingredients. Very shortly he had something decadently chocolate in the oven.

"Will you tell me what you're making me?" She asked as she pulled out a mason jar filled with the pesto sauce.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Miniature chocolate lava cakes," Elijah confessed. "How do I know Alaric didn't whip that up?" He teased her with an obvious look of mischief.

"Do you really want to see his attempt at cooking? I've saved it." She said as she pulled out something weird and inedible. "This was supposed to be a cake." He gulped and stared at the cake in trepidation.

"It looks like..." He tried to find the right words to say.

"A piece of crap? I know and this was the one you get out of the box." She told him.

"With ever so many years to practice I can honestly say that all of my siblings are talented in the kitchen," Elijah commented. "I can't wait to taste your sauce. It looks fantastic." He smiled. At the appropriate time he pulled two lava cakes from the oven.

"I can't wait to try that cake." She said as she eyed it. "That looks and smells like heaven."

"I picked it with you in mind," Elijah smiled.

She felt herself heating up and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"You're welcome," Elijah smiled. "So far my Christmas holiday is getting off to a good start."

"Oh really?" She asked as she heated up the sauce, smiling. "The moment I opened the door, my holiday wish came true."

"You wanted to see me for the holidays?" he was obviously surprised. When he had left Mystic Falls he felt he was doing them all a favor and that his family had been like a cancer for the citizens. He had left her only a letter and no contact information. He hadn't thought she'd want to see him again anyhow.

"Well yeah!" She said as she looked curiously at him. By that point, the pesto sauce was cooking very well and the scent wafted through the air. "I've...well...I've missed you." She said, unable to tell him that she really _really_ liked him.

"I should have given you my contact information," Elijah marveled. "Would you have called me?"

"I would have called you so much that you wouldn't have been bored." She admitted. "That, and I would have asked you if I could visit."

"Kol was right," Elijah chuckled. "I owe him five hundred dollars. I'll gladly pay." Boldly he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him and very slowly giving her time to pull back if she wanted his lips descended on hers.

She didn't pull back but deepened the kiss. Her fingers going through his hair.

He half moaned half growled as he pulled her body as close against his as he could. One kiss led to another and another before he finally lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Stay the night with me?" She said, a husky undertone to her voice.

"Always." He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well he's been gone a long time," Bonnie shrugged after dinner, "that must be a good thing. I'm happy for them not that she's called to tell me she's in a relationship with him. I'm sorry that was mean of me but I can't believe after all we've been through she wouldn't take my apology."

"Just give her time." Stefan said. "How do you know that she's still mad? She probably did forgive you."

"I just want to have a wonderful Christmas," Bonnie smiled adoringly at Kol.

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Kol smiled. "No pressure I just want to hold you or if you prefer we have a half dozen guest rooms."

Bonnie raised up and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to sleep in your arms tonight."

Kol grinned.

"Fantastic!" Kol said. "I already know that Stefan's been staying here."

"This is fantastic Elena," Elijah smiled as he savored her sauce.

"Thanks." She said as she watched him eat the food. "I'm surprised that you decided to try it. No one else has."

"I can't be killed remember?" He dead panned in jest.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he ended up leaning over the table to kiss her.

When dinner was finished Elijah cleared away the dishes before presenting her with a miniature lava cake and some vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce expertly drizzled over the whole affair.

"I hope dessert meets with your fancy," he offered with a smile. He couldn't believe he had kissed her – several times now and she had responded eagerly to those kisses. His Christmas was shaping up to be wonderful!

Smiling, she took a bite and moaned.

"Can you make this for me every night? It's so good!"

Elijah grinned that she loved the cake!

"How about we try something different tomorrow night," he grinned at her, "I know how to make some other desserts as well."

"Wait till you try my favorite dessert!" She was practically moaning as she spoke. "Red Velvet cupcakes with white chocolate for the filling and frosting."

"They sound delightful," Elijah smiled happily. When dessert was finished they loaded the dishwasher and then left the kitchen.

"Do you want me to show you to a guest room?" She asked. As much as she wanted him in her bed, she was going to take this as slow as possible.

"That would be wonderful," Elijah smiled letting her set the pace. That she wanted him to stay the night with her said all that he needed to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson mansion Stefan had just found Rebekah sound asleep on the couch. Kol and Elijah still obviously had no idea that she was expecting a child. He carried her up to the room they were sharing. Bonnie had been sitting on the kitchen countertop and hard hopped on to Kol's back playfully. He decided to play back as he flashed them about the house while she giggled with delight. As they passed through the entry again they paused as the door opened and Klaus stepped inside carrying his luggage.

"Did you stop by Caroline's?" Kol asked.

"No I'll see her tomorrow," Klaus said. "It's late and I wouldn't want to startle her. I'm headed to bed. Where's Elijah?"

"Not here," Kol replied. "He went to Elena's earlier and hasn't returned yet." Klaus just smirked in response before he flashed upstairs with his luggage. Kol flashed upstairs with Bonnie and settled her on the king size bed in his room.

"Now my little witch...what shall we do?" He asked as he laid beside her.

"Well you know those phone calls where you talked about what you wanted to do to me if we were together…? Well I'm here," Bonnie smiled. "There's a lot of things we can do before it comes to that right? You can show me some of those things you talked about."

His eyes were playful.

"Are you sure?" He asked, making sure that he heard her correctly.

She worried her lower lip a moment but smiled at him hopefully and nodded a little.

"I want you to be the first," she said softly. "You want to right? Even if I'm not ready to do the other just yet?"

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." He promised.

She smiled shyly at him and kissed him several times. As his hand slipped under her top he could hear her heartrate increase. As his kisses continued he removed her top and then her bra before he trailed kisses down to her breast and drew a nipple into his mouth.

"OMG Kol!" she gasped.

He grinned as he heard what she was gasping out.

A few minutes later he had her jeans off and his hand slipped past her underwear. She gasped as his finger slipped into her most private space followed by another.

"Do you like that my little witch?" he whispered against her ear. All Bonnie could do was nod and grip the sheets as his fingers moved within her and she felt sensations she had never felt before. The one that amazed her the most though was how safe and loved she felt with Kol.

"Scream my name." He whispered to her.

As soon as his fingers reached this amazing spot within her Kol's name was ripped from Bonnie's throat.

"Kol, Kol, Kol!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, no one can hear you but me darling," Kol smiled and he continued to work his magic as she arched off the bed. Finally her entire body convulsed and she gripped him tightly.

"Kol! Kol I love you!" she cried out as she had her first climax.

As much as he wanted her, he also wanted to go slow with her but her scent drove him crazy.

"Ah little witch you are definitely enchanting," Kol murmured. He was rather shocked when she began to suck on his ear and then down his neck. She coerced him onto his back and then her hands slipped under his shirt and roamed over his chest. He smiled with delight when she pushed his shirt up and he helped her get it off. Then she began to lick and kiss her way across his chest. He emitted a low rumble of pleasure and when she looked up his veins were out in full force. She paused for just a moment before she reached out and fingered their prominence on his face. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Kol." She whispered.

"I love you my little witch and you don't know what you're doing to my heart," he said tenderly.

"This is so much better than a phone call," Bonnie smiled.

"You have no idea." He said as he held her in his arms.

"Please say you're not leaving the day after Christmas," she entreated. "It just wouldn't be long enough…"

"I have no idea when or if we're leaving again." Kol admitted.

Bonnie curled against him and shortly fell asleep to the beat of his heart. It was the best sleep she had ever had.

He smiled at her.

The next morning Bonnie couldn't believe it when she woke with her head pillowed on Kol's chest. He seemed to be still asleep but with Original vampires who can tell? She could hardly believe that she had spent the night with him. It had been a hasty decision but one she would never regret. Kol was making her so happy. She hadn't meant to tell him she loved him but the truth of the matter is that's exactly how she feels. She began to kiss and lick on his chest. As she glanced out the window she noticed the snow was really coming down.

"Now I call this a white Christmas." He murmured. She looked to see that his eyes were open and looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Bonnie apologized. "I'm really not ready to get out of bed yet."

"Well then why don't we just stay in?" He suggested. "I'm quite comfortable right here and unwilling to leave."

"Okay let's stay right here," Bonnie grinned. "I can't believe this is all happening…I mean on the phone was one thing but now…"

"Now it's real." He said.

Bonnie cuddled against him further and they just watched the snowfall for a while.

"If you need to feed I understand," she said after a while. "I didn't even consider that when I suggested we lay here…"

He shook his head.

"I'm good." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Over at Caroline's, the blonde got the surprise of a lifetime when she opened the door to see Klaus there.

"Klaus," she gasped thankful that she was partially hidden by the doorframe and wearing her necklace. "What are you doing in town?"

"Wanting to spend Christmas with you love." He said, grinning at her. "May I come in?"

"Wow, okay this wasn't quite how I intended to do this. Won't you come in?" She motioned him inside and lamented the fact that she had on only two layered camisoles and some yoga pants which left her seventeen weeks of pregnancy on display.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine, great actually," Caroline said. "How have you been?"

"Being bored and painting more of you, my muse." He said.

"Yeah about that...we need to...I need to tell you...this is harder than I thought." Caroline growled before she removed her necklace and another faster heartbeat filled the room.

If the situation wasn't so serious, the way his eyes widen would have been comical.

"Yeah so I'm not just fat if that's what you thought this was - of course vampires aren't supposed to be able to get pregnant either so obviously I should stop counting on this stuff as definite," Caroline worried. Her nerves were at an all time high.

"How..." He couldn't get the words out.

"Seventeen weeks." She said. "That's how far along I am."

"Oh Caroline why didn't you tell me?" A grin was growing on his face. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. "Love this is wonderful! You're okay right? You should be sitting down!" Klaus worried and he immediately forced her onto the couch in a very comedic display.

"I'm doing great so far." She was wondering if she should say that Bonnie and Elena have been helping her out.

"Well the Bennett witch obviously knows," he gestured to her necklace. "You told the doppelgänger as well right? If not you might want to do so as I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of each other between now and Christmas. She's been supportive?"

"Both have and sometimes Elena comes over with a lot of sweets that she makes." Caroline pointed over towards the table. "She made these delicious triple chocolate chip cookies and cupcakes."

"That's good," Klaus smiled raising his opinion of both girls since they were supporting Caroline despite the strange circumstances. "I know this must have been quite a shock for you but you're doing okay now right?" He couldn't stop looking at her - his beautiful Caroline pregnant with his child. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She loved how attentive he's being and nodded.

"Before it was a struggle and I had no idea if the bloodbags I was drinking would be good." She said lightly. "As for knowing the gender? Not yet. I want to be surprised."

He settled on the couch next to her and offered her his wrist.

"One thing we do know is the baby requires at least one dose of Original blood to survive - probably more," Klaus said. "Anytime you need some please don't hesitate. I want this baby Caroline."

"I'm glad that you want this baby as I want him or her as well." Caroline admitted to him.

He closed his eyes trying not to moan in pleasure as she drank his blood. When she had finished she cuddled up on the couch holding a pillow in front of her to hide her changing figure.

"I can't believe you're here," She smiled. "After last time I wasn't sure I'd see you again."

"You had my number Caroline you could have called and obviously should have given the circumstances."

"I thought you were busy and wouldn't want to talk." She explained.

"You are at the top of my priority list Caroline. I will never be too busy for you," Klaus confided.

She smiled lovingly at him.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to interrupt anything." She said lovingly.

"I want you to come stay in the mansion with me," Klaus said.

"Are you sure I should?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He told her.

"Who's going to be there, first off?" She wanted to know before she made any decisions.

"Well I know Kol, Elijah and Rebekah will be there and I'm not for certain but I'm pretty sure that Bonnie will be there. She was there last night," Klaus said.

"What about Stefan? He has no idea about this!" She was panicking and before long, she stood up and started to pace. Stopping midway, she flashed into the kitchen and just dug into the cupcakes like she had been starving. "Oh god!" She ended up flashing right into his arms and began to cry as her emotions were going stir crazy.

"Shh…it's okay Care," he whispered gently as he held her. "Try some of my blood. I think it will calm you. Yes, Stefan will be there with Rebekah. They were inseparable last night. We will tell them together love and I dare them to say anything to upset you. You said Bonnie and…Elena, Elena were happy for you. I'm sure Stefan will be as well and if not the girls will support you and I'm sure my family will as well. Elijah will be thrilled at the prospect of continuing the family."

Her sniffles seemed to die with each word he said but she didn't move from his embrace. No, she kept holding onto him, happy for his comfort.

"I'll stay just as long as someone makes me those cupcakes." She said, giving in. "I don't care how you get the recipe from Elena-just get it and make me those." To prove her point, she shoved the chocolatey cupcake in his mouth for him to try.

"Elena is talented in the kitchen," Klaus marveled.

"After doing some culinary classes as everyone began complaining about her cooking." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine! The only ones who were complaining were Alaric and Damon. She had messed up two dishes because the recipes were in Italian and she couldn't read it." She huffed. Grabbing another cupcake, she was happily munching on it.

Klaus pulled out his phone and texted Elijah with the necessity of his retrieving the cupcake recipe.

"I have somebody on it right now love." He soothed. "Elijah would get it for me."

A moment later Caroline surprised them both by kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back at the Gilbert house, Elijah was trying his hardest to make a deal with Elena about getting the recipe and having no luck.

"You can't take the recipe! I spent months perfecting it!" She said angrily.

"How about...for two years you come live with me and my family-no matter where we end up living-and once the two years are up, you give me a copy of your recipe and I give you a copy of my lava cake recipe." He tried.

"How should we seal this deal?" She asked, giving in and besides-it was better than having her live with him in Mystic Falls as he didn't seem too happy about that prospect.

"With a kiss, Lovely." He said happily and before she could say anything, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"We still don't have a tree yet and my brothers can't seem to get it together," Rebekah was getting frustrated. "I wanted a big family Christmas with everyone doing things together and they're all off doing their own thing!" She dissolved into tears.

Stefan snarled under his breath and stormed over to Kol who was, otherwise, busy sleeping. Going into his room, he began to shout at the top of his lungs at the two.

"GET UP AND HELP ME GET THIS CHRISTMAS TREE OR SO HELP ME I WILL DAGGER YOU AND CHANGE BONNIE INTO A BLOODY VAMPIRE BY THE END OF THE DAY SO THAT SHE CAN'T GIVE ME ANY DAMNABLE HEADACHES!"

Kol shot up and grabbed his jeans, slipping them on and hurrying to get a shirt.

"I'll get Nik and you get Elijah!" He shouted as he sped out of the room. Stefan turned to see Bonnie the color of beets.

"I'm not going to change you, you know?"

"I know," Bonnie shrugged as if she'd hadn't been that worked up over the idea. "It was more the fact that…well Kol and I weren't okay? I don't want that getting around when I haven't…not yet anyhow."

"Who am I going to tell anyway? The only other person I would have told isn't even in the same state as I am and can you see me calling him up and telling him?" Stefan asked, imagining Damon's face laughing about it.

"I can see your point." She said grudingly.

As Stefan left, Bonnie went to get dressed and Kol was halfway to Caroline's place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kol knocked aggressively on the door.

"Nik we're not fulfilling Rebekah's idea of Christmas and this is making Stefan very unhappy. He's throwing around dagger threats! Bring Caroline and let's get this family Christmas going! I'm not letting Bonnie out of my arms and I'd imagine Elijah has similar plans for Elena so everyone will just get used to it."

Klaus wanted to snarl at Kol until he heard 'dagger threats' and knew that he needed to protect Caroline plus their baby. Looking down at her, he was smiling.

"Let's go get my sister this tree." He said.

"We're going to have a real Christmas!" Caroline's mood lightened just at the thought. She grabbed a baggy sweater and threw it on along with her necklace and her pregnancy was once more hidden.

Grinning, they walked out of the house hand in hand. Kol wasn't surprised at that but as they got into the car, he drove straight to the tree lot.

"I'll text Stefan to meet us here at the lot." Klaus said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I want like an eighteen foot tall one," Rebekah requested.

Kol nodded and as he began searching, Klaus was also searching. Fifteen minutes later, Stefan and Elijah appeared with Elena and a plate of double chocolate chip cookies.

"Food!" Caroline grinned, "I love you!" She gleefully grabbed a couple of cookies. Bonnie was holding hands with Kol as they searched when they came across a massive blue spruce.

"Oh I like this one," Bonnie smiled.

"It has to be 18 feet." Kol said as he looked at it. "This one looks to be 16 and a half."

"Oh, sorry," Bonnie said. "It is a pretty tree though."

"OMG! Bonnie and Kol!" Caroline gasped in utter shock.

"What?" They asked.

"You're...not killing each other or even trying to kill each other," Caroline gasped. "In fact you're holding hands."

"Kol and I are together Caroline. We're trying a real relationship and so far it's working great," Bonnie grinned.

Caroline smiled at them.

"OMG! Too cute!"

Bonnie smiled adoringly at Kol.

"Thanks," She told Caroline. "Hey how about that one!" She drug Kol to a Douglas Fir tree. "The tag says eighteen and a half feet! If she doesn't want the other half foot you can saw it off."

Kol left Bonnie to be with Caroline and found Stefan and Elijah with Klaus, still searching for the tree.

"Bonnie and I found the perfect one but it's eighteen and a half feet tall." He said.

"What's another half a foot," Rebekah grinned. "We found a tree!" Everyone cheered.

"I'll make dinner!" Elijah said as Elena shouted, "I'll make something sweet!"

"I love you!" Caroline said as she ran to tackle hug Elena. "Never leave me alone! Who else would make me all those delicious pieces of sweetness?"

"Tell me that you got the recipe?" Klaus begged Elijah.

"I got Elena and all her recipes for at least two years." Elijah said.

"Elena does make the best sweets," Bonnie agreed.

"Okay let's get this tree home," Rebekah said. "Then dinner and the tree can soak overnight before we decorate tomorrow. No one else is leaving the mansion so get that through your heads. We're having a family Christmas and I declare you all temporary Mikaelsons."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What if we need to go home to pack a few things such as clothes?" Caroline asked.

"I'll pack for you!" Klaus said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Klaus there's two sets of clothes in there right now," Caroline argued. "You might bring the wrong things…I appreciate the gesture but…"

"Fine! The girls can go as long as one of my brothers is with you." Rebekah agreed.

"Last time you let Elijah and Elena go together they didn't come back," Kol teased.

"He's the only one I invited-besides Rebekah and Stefan." Elena countered. "Did you want to come with me?"

"I'll go with her, Kol goes with Bonnie and Elijah goes with Caroline." Klaus ordered.

Everyone split up and went to get packed. Elijah watched with growing curiosity as Caroline threw things into her suitcase. Her wardrobe tastes had certainly changed a little.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to carry the thing?" She asked as she saw him stare a little.

"I did not think that you wanted me inside your room, Miss Forbes." He said, cordially.

She shook her head and seemed to recompose herself before smiling at Elijah.

"I'm sorry Elijah – where are my manners? Would you kindly carry my suitcase to the car for me? I would greatly appreciate it."

He smiled at her, taking the suitcase and loading it into his BMW.

"What is your opinion of Miss Bennett and Kol? I know that Niklaus must be finding it hilarious, Rebekah seems okay with it as does Stefan and Elena. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm happy for them. I am so glad Bonnie found someone that truly wants her happiness. If he's trying to use my friend though I will rain hell down on him," Caroline declared. "If his intention is to hurt her in any way he'd better get lost on the other side of the globe. If, on the other hand, my impression is correct and they're the best thing to happen for each other I will hurt anyone who tries to come between them. Bonnie supported this thing between Nik and I with only two questions 'do you love him? And does he make you happy?' I intend to do the same for her and Kol."

"That's good." He said with a smile. "How many of these relationships do you support?"

"All of them actually," Caroline said having obviously surprised herself. "Of course the same thing replies to each one – hurt my friends and you'd better run but it will never be far enough."

"I know that Nik wouldn't hurt you but if you hurt him in anyway Miss Forbes...there is a reason for why Katerina ran from me." He warned. "As to the other-there will be no way any of my siblings would hurt any of the ones they are interested in."

"Elijah…I want to tell you something. Elena and Bonnie know already – and Nik but no one else knows yet," Caroline said gently. She paused a moment gathering her courage, "Klaus is going to be a father."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He nearly stepped on the brake in his shock. Turning to stare at her, his eyes were wide.

"How is that possible? He is a hybrid and you are a vampire?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"You've never read Ayana's grimmoire? All originals can procreate," Caroline said. "I conceived just like any normal person would only my pregnancy requires blood to thrive and at some point the babies inside me might poison my blood Bonnie says."

He shrugged.

"I never had access to that grimoire but to some others-even some French ones." He told her. "None of them mentioned anything like this."

"Well apparently you Originals really are special vampires," Caroline said and her hand went self-consciously to her abdomen. She smiled as she thought of the little life growing within her.

"You are not far enough along for a heartbeat," Elijah speculated. Caroline removed her necklace then so he could hear the small, fast heartbeat.

"I'm seventeen weeks along," she answered the unspoken question.

"Do you know how many or what the gender is of the child?" He was inquisitive.

"Not yet." She said, still smiling.

He eyed the necklace critically.

"Who else knows besides Bonnie and Elena?" He looked at her curiously.

"Just Klaus and now you," Caroline replied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't told anyone else except for myself, Niklaus, Miss Bennett and the Lovely Elena?"

She nodded.

Elijah was quiet in thought as they drove back to the mansion. He was just getting Caroline's suitcase out of the trunk when Kol and Bonnie pulled into the garage next to them and Kol pulled out a large suitcase and a duffle bag.

"I'm trying to figure out why you needed to bring all these clothes, shoes and books to read!" He huffed as he pulled them out to carry.

"I like reading!" The witch said as she looked at him. "Besides the clothes and shoes were needed for me!"

"I wonder how Nik's doing with Elena." Kol huffed again as he dramatically carried the bag over his shoulder.

"I can go home," Bonnie reminded him firmly.

"If you do, Rebekah would kill him." Elijah said as he decided to help his brother out by carrying the suitcase. "Miss Forbes-why don't you and Rebekah do something together?"

Caroline went off to find Rebekah and decorate the house further while Bonnie walked along with Kol and Elijah.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked Elijah. The noble one nodded.

"I'm doing okay." He said evenly.

"Likely missing Elena," Bonnie smiled.

Elijah grinned.

"I am missing her actually and I'm hoping that Niklaus isn't pestering her about those recipes." He said to her. "She is extremely protective of them."

"Elena will be fine." Kol grunted. "She can handle Nik."

"Maybe I should go see what Rebekah and Caroline are doing and leave you two men to do whatever it is that you do," Bonnie offered wondering why Elijah had suggested Caroline meet with Rebekah.

"It's called bonding!" Kol hollered. As soon as she left, Kol turned his attention to Elijah.

"How are you feeling about this?" He asked. "Me and Bonnie?"

"Actually I like it quite a bit," Elijah confessed. "I had noticed a positive change in you these last couple of months and now I deduce that Miss Bennett was responsible. What are your intentions Kol? Is this a holiday thing or…"

"It's not a holiday thing!" Kol hissed angrily. "Never has been and never will be!"

"Then I wish you the very best and if there's anything I can do to help," Elijah offered. "I'd recommend making sure Bonnie knows you're not just doing a casual thing."

"How do I do that?" He asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well there's quite a few grand gestures to get that point across," Elijah speculated. "It depends on what you want to say. There's everything from live with me to offering her a ring."

"Do you think that she'll accept a promise ring?" He was hoping that she will.

Elijah smiled, "judging by the reception you've been getting I think she'd kiss you senseless – just remember she has to come up for air eventually."

He grinned.

"Trust me-I won't forget."

"Use your card for anything you want to get her," Elijah smiled. "Bonnie would be a great addition to the family."

"Just like Elena will be." Kol said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Now what happened between the two of you last night?"

"She's coming with me wherever I live for at least the next two years," Elijah smiled with satisfaction. "It's going to be much longer than that if I have any say in it."

"How did you manage to agree?" He was impressed with Elena's deal with Elijah at the moment. "For that matter-what does Klaus think of this?"

"He's ecstatic since it means sweets for Caroline," Elijah smiled. "That had best be all Niklaus thinks with regards to Elena."

Kol laughed.

"Let's hope so." He said, pushing open the door to his room to drop off Bonnie's luggage. "Now we need to get to Nik's room with Caroline's luggage."

"That," Elijah gestured to Bonnie's luggage in Kol's bedroom, "is a very good start."

"I hope so." He sighed.

"Now where is the I can have any woman I want Kol Mikaelson attitude?" Elijah arched a brow. They arrived at Klaus' room and deposited Caroline's luggage.

"He met Bonnie Bennett." Kol laughed.

"Remind me to buy her something really nice for Christmas," Elijah grinned.

"Shouldn't you buy Elena something exquisite?" Kol asked.

"I'm picking it up this evening at the jewelers," Elijah smiled.

"What did you get her?" He asked. Elijah grinned.

"Are you going to buy Bonnie that promise ring tonight? You're welcome to come along." Elijah sidestepped the question.

"Ah ah ah Elijah! You can't sidestep the question!" Kol said gleefully. "Tell me what you got her!"

"I got her the kind of gift that comes with a promise attached," Elijah replied.

"Oh I can't wait to see that gift!" Kol said enthusiastically.

"Do you think she'll say yes? She hasn't had four months to think about what she really wants," Elijah confided in his brother. Of all his siblings he had the most in common with Kol if he was honest about it.

"What was her reaction to seeing you again?" Kol questioned. "I'm going to be honest-just from what I saw when I saw the two of you together, I doubt that she'll say no."

"Thank you Kol. I think you and I are about to make some very good commitments," Elijah smiled.

Kol grinned at that. Oh they were going to make a lot of very good commitments.

Elijah's phone chirped as he heard a car turn up the driveway. Klaus was letting him know they were back.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Rebekah called through the house.

"I do!" Caroline, Bonnie and Kol shouted.

"Just make a lot for everyone." Elijah told her as Elena walked in, holding a notebook and pen in her hand.

"He tried to steal my recipes!" Elena hissed at Elijah angrily.

"Niklaus," Elijah growled with a frown.

"Nik it's okay, Elena will make enough sweets for all of us," Caroline said. "Besides there's a grocery store nearby."

"I just want to see what she adds to make these sweets so irresistible." Klaus growled at Elijah.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"A baker's secrets are sacred," Elena replied.

"Maybe she adds a little blood," Kol hypothesized, "or maybe she uses vanilla or lavender sugars..."

"Who made the hot chocolate by the way? I can't wait to have some. I don't want to get sick this close to Christmas."

"In this house you don't have to worry about it," Kol grinned. "There's none of winter's ailments that survive a round with vampire blood."

Elena sighed happily. That's one thing down. Taking a deep breath, she hugged Elijah.

He looked down at her hugging him with a large smile on his face.

"I could get quite used to this," he said. Kol sidled over to Bonnie and wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled close to him with her mug clutched in her hands.

"Yeah me too," she agreed. Caroline quickly finished her hot chocolate and was soon raiding the refrigerator in search of lunch. Rebekah decided to help her.

"What are you both wanting for lunch?" Klaus asked.

"Pasta," both declared simultaneously.

"Anything special for the pasta?" He asked. "Like a pesto sauce, an alfredo sauce or something like that?"

"Lemon aioli sauce," Rebekah said.

"Pesto sounds good," Caroline said.

"I'll make the lemon aioli sauce and Elijah will make the pesto sauce for the pasta." Klaus said, nodding his head. "What kind of pasta do you want? Raviolis? Angel hair? Gnocchi?"

"Raviolis!" Caroline said.

"Fettucini noodles," Rebekah grinned. "They're my favorite."

"Since 1542," Elijah added antedotally.

"I'll make the raviolis in pesto sauce and Niklaus can make the fettuccini noodles in the lemon aioli sauce." Elijah ordered. "Elena? Would you mind being my sous chef?"

"I would love to." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Bonnie looked expectantly to Kol, "lunch sounds good about now."

"Then we shall see and taste how good the food is." Kol said.

Bonnie looked to Klaus and Elijah, "please make enough for everyone. I would like to try a little of both I think."

"Oh me too that sounds good," Elena smiled.

"Well you're helping me Lovely." Elijah grinned. "If you want, we can even make one of your treats for a dessert."

Her eyes were wide with glee and she skipped into the kitchen, getting ready to help Elijah.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Just six more days until Christmas," Bonnie said to the others as they waited while Klaus, Elijah and Elena, "I see my stuff is the only gifts under the tree right now. Does anyone else have their stuff wrapped yet?"

Caroline laughed.

"I'm having mom bring them here in boxes so I can wrap them up and I bet that Elena's is still in Klaus' car." Caroline said laughing.

"I still need to do some more." Rebekah admitted.

"No!" At the shocked expression on his sister's face, he reworded what he said. "I mean, I bought all of it but I still need to wrap it all up."

"Well if you'd like I'll help you with everyone's gift but mine," Rebekah offered again. "Or you can get Bonnie to help with everyone's but hers."

"I still need to get Bonnie's but I can sure use her help with the wrapping." He said smiling at his sister. Turning to Bonnie, he smiled at her. "That is, if you're willing to help a poor bloke like myself with the task of wrapping up gifts."

"I'd be delighted to help." She said, giving him a smile and he led her upstairs to his room where he had the gifts.

"I love Christmas – wrapping presents, parties, snow, finding the perfect gift, singing in church everything! I love the whole season," Bonnie enthused as she began picking out paper. She carefully placed the first box and cut the paper before carefully folding and taping each side into place. When she had finished she crisscrossed the ribbon on the back and then chose a fancy bow to finish off the top. In little of no time she was halfway through the gifts and obviously enjoying herself as she got him to help her choose paper, ribbons and bows for each one.

"I need the gift tags so that I can say who has which gift!" He said, stopping her from wrapping up anymore. Looking around, he found the tags-in the most hilarious way!

He had been sitting on them in the first place.

"We mention this to no one." He said, playfully but seriously. God knows what his siblings would do if they found out that he was sitting on the gift tags!

Bonnie giggled, "and just how exactly are you going to ensure my silence?"

"Begging, pleading, kissing...take your pick." He said as he looked at her.

"Kissing," Bonnie grinned and blushed.

"Don't tell and you'll get numerous kisses." He said. "If you do tell, no kisses."

"Well that's an easy decision," Bonnie flirted. "Do you want to maybe go sledding when we finish this? There's that big hill at the back of your property – we could invite the others to come too…"

"Sounds like fun but my brothers and Elena are cooking lunch so it'd have to be after that." He said, grinning at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So it was that after lunch everyone bundled up – Bonnie especially once Klaus returned with sleds. In the interest of expediency Kol had Bonnie get on his back and they all flashed to the back of the property where there was a perfect sledding hill.

"This is great! I love sledding!" Caroline enthused.

"You be careful!" Klaus growled in warning. Kol thought his brother might be going a little overboard on the protective streak since he was the one whose girlfriend was a vampire. Elijah and Kol had more to worry about.

"Klaus, I'll be fine." She said. "I've done this already!"

"Not like _that_ you haven't," he looked at her pointedly.

"Actually-two weeks ago I did this." Caroline said. "I was with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan."

"She's fine Klaus," Bonnie said giving him a loaded look to let him know that she had placed a protection on Caroline's unborn child. She looked to Stefan and gave a nod letting him know she'd done the same thing for Rebekah. She got on a sled then and zoomed down the hill giggling and squealing as she went.

"She's going to be fine!" Elena called as she went up the hill.

Getting her sled ready, she was surprised when Elijah got on it with her. "Do you really want to do this?" She asked him.

"All my other new experiences have turned out great so far," Elijah smiled. "I'm starting a trend."

She smiled and as they went down the hill, she was squealing in delight.

"How did you like it?" Elena asked him once he emerged from the snow. His whole outfit was covered in the white powdery substance.

"I'm ready to go again," Elijah smiled. He helped her back up the hill and they went down again. Kol decided this was a great idea and soon all of the couples were sharing.

"Woo hoo!" Stefan shouted gleefully.

Kol and Bonnie were going down the next time when Bonnie fell off and tumbled down the hill in the snow.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Kol worried.

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled as she stood and dusted the snow off. "I'm fine but I'm starting to get pretty cold so I think I'd better head in. I don't want to get sick this close to Christmas."

"I'll light up the fireplace for you!" Kol said brightly.

"I'll seat you in front of it as well." Elijah said as he picked Elena up in his arms.

The girls grinned as their boyfriends carried them back to the house. Kol quickly had a roaring fire going and once both girls were seated in front of it Elijah made hot chocolate. By the time it was finished the others had returned inside as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Did you make enough hot chocolate for everyone?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Elijah answered.

Everyone enjoyed the hot chocolate and after dinner Elijah and Kol slipped away while everyone else was busy to run to the jewelers. Yet another batch of snow was coming down and it looked like it was going to be a very white Christmas in Mystic Falls.

"Are you happy sister?" Klaus asked Rebekah as they stood at the window, watching the snow fall.

"Very happy," Rebekah smiled, "far happier than you realize brother. How about you? Is having Caroline back all that you wanted and more."

"It is and the next time I leave, she's coming with me." He said smiling at her. "Will Stefan be joining us in New Orleans or will you be living here?"

"I think I'll follow the majority," Rebekah said. "Stefan definitely won't leave my side either way." She stopped then hoping she hadn't said too much and prompted Klaus to become curious as to her reasoning. She was still trying to work up to telling her brothers she was pregnant although that evidence was becoming more obvious every day. Even her oversized sweaters wouldn't hide it soon.

"So far there is no majority." Klaus told her, staring at her like he knew she was hiding something. "You know that Kol and Elijah would end up wanting to be either here or England with the girls, I'd be with Caroline wherever that is and you and Stefan would want to be a happy family in either New Orleans or Chicago."

"I want my child to know his or her uncles," Rebekah replied without thinking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You...what?" Klaus gaped at her. "Are you pregnant sister? With Stefan's child?"

She nodded and he fainted.

"Well that's a fine start," she sighed as she looked at him on the floor.

"Bekah are you okay?" Stefan rushed into the room.

"Yeah but I slipped and told Nik and now I'm not sure how he's going to react. I wanted to tell them all together and…maybe you should get out of here…" Rebekah worried.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him. No matter what." He said sternly to her.

Rebekah smiled at him and cuddled against him.

Meanwhile Elijah and Kol arrived at the jewelry store.

"Would you mind helping me pick one. I want it to be perfect," Kol grinned.

"Of course brother." Elijah said, grinning.

Kol looked at the showcases and stopped before a one karat cushion cut diamond with a frame of emeralds surrounding it – almost as brilliantly green as his little witch's eyes. He looked at a couple more but his gaze kept returning to that one.

"If you want that one, get it." Elijah said as he decided to get Elena something else from the jewelry store.

"Do you think she will like it?" Kol asked as the jewelry clerk handed it to him to admire.

"I believe that she will." Elijah smiled.

Kol purchased the ring and hoped that soon it would grace Bonnie's finger.

"Let's hope she likes that better than the iPad I bought her," Kol said as they left the jewelry store and headed back towards the mansion.

"She will love it." Elijah told him as he had another little bag that held a ring for Elena.

When they returned it was to Rebekah and Stefan hovering over Klaus with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline hovering close by.

"What's going on?" Kol asked.

"I…sit down," Rebekah sighed. When her brothers took their seats Rebekah began again, "I told Nik some news that well…had quite the effect on him. There's no better way to say this than outright. I'm going to be a mother. Stefan and I are expecting a child together."

Elijah and Kol were gaping at her.

"I..you're...we're..." Kol gaped out while Elijah was trying to process this before he turned to the other three.

"How long have you three known?" He asked them.

"Longer than either of the others," Bonnie said, "almost from the beginning."

"I asked for Bonnie's help," Rebekah interjected. She removed the necklace that had been her constant companion and as she did so they heard the swift heartbeat. "I love Stefan and that love has given us a child."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elijah wasn't sure if he should feel betrayed or not but Elena decided to leave the living room, just to call Jeremy to see how he was doing.

"Elijah I haven't known that long. It took me forever to believe it could even be a possibility. Don't you see Elijah? This is our Christmas of miracles. This is my miracle. I got my miracle and I hope you get yours – all of you." She cuddled lovingly against Stefan as she finished.

He sighed and nodded, believing his little sister before going up to see Elena sitting on his bed, talking with Jeremy.

"Why don't you invite him to join us?" Elijah offered.

Pausing, she moved her hand to the mouthpiece and stared at him.

"He's having a nice, normal Christmas with one of our aunts who lives in Denver and I opted to stay here with Alaric." She told him. "Besides-my aunt wouldn't want to come to Mystic Falls as she hates it here."

"Forgive me, send him our regards then," Elijah said. He paused for a moment more and left Elena to her conversation.

Once she was off the phone, she made space for him to sit next to her.

"Is everything alright or are you still angry about us hiding Rebekah's pregnancy?" Elena asked him.

"I'm in shock actually," Elijah replied. "I mean for a thousand years I've consoled my sister on being unable to have children and now my younger sister is making me an uncle. It's going to take some getting used to. I am glad that she felt comfortable and was able to confide in all of you. It's been a long time since Rebekah wanted to let people in like that."

Elena grabbed his hand.

"She was scared when she contacted Bonnie who was with me at one of my cooking classes." She said. "I was with her while we tried to figure something out and sometimes, I'd send her some sweets to munch on and she sends me beginets."

"I'm very pleased to hear that," Elijah smiled. "I want you all to get along since I would very much like to stay close to her and Stefan while my niece or nephew comes into the world. Then of course there is Caroline who is also making me an uncle." He saw Elena's surprise, "she told me earlier. If I'm not mistaken the only one who doesn't know yet is Kol."

"That's true." She told him. "I had no idea that she told you."

"I watched her pack," Elijah replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile Klaus came to downstairs to a few more people in the room than he'd started with.

"Oh I think I had a strange dream." He grumbled. "It involved my sister telling me that she was pregnant with my friend's baby."

"Not a dream." Rebekah said.

"Congratulations Stefan, Bekah I think that's wonderful news," Kol grinned. He was thrilled for his slightly older sister. He was also thrilled that she and Bonnie were getting along so well together. Maybe this would make Bonnie's decision easier when he asked her.

"You...you're...it's not a dream?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah removed the necklace and her baby's heartbeat filled the room in contrast to everyone else's heartbeats.

"I'm almost eighteen weeks pregnant with Stefan's baby Nik," Rebekah announced again.

"I'm going to be an uncle and a father?" He gaped out.

Bonnie nodded as did Caroline and Rebekah.

"You're going to be a father?" Kol gasped and his eyes turned to Caroline. He was shocked for a moment but then he grinned. "Wow, congratulations."

"She's seventeen weeks along." Klaus said grinning.

"Well I suppose that answers the questions as to whether or not originals can procreate," Kol said.

"Indeed." Stefan said. "Now let the two soon to be mothers sit on the couch and relax." He was grinning as he stared at Rebekah.

"Can I get you anything?" Kol asked the two of them.

"Do you need anything further for your comfort like a pillow behind your back perhaps?" Elijah asked.

"Kol can get me something to eat and drink." Rebekah said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Caroline said smiling.

Kol drug Bonnie with him to the kitchen to fix a slice of turtle cheesecake for Rebekah's dessert.

"Are you mad at me for not saying anything to you about it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not."

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled. "I'd hate for our holiday to be spoiled. I'm having a wonderful time so far."

"That's good to hear darling." He was grinning at her. "I'm having a wonderful time as well."

In short order Kol delivered the turtle cheesecake to his sister and Bonnie handed her a cold beverage.

Rebekah smiled at them.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed.

"Well I have to start taking care of my niece or nephew," Kol grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So what are the plans for today?" Bonnie asked the morning of the twenty-third of December.

"I don't know." Kol said. Then he eyed her. "Have you spoken to Elena yet?" He was curious if they had made up.

"No, but you're right I should," Bonnie agreed and she went in search of Elena. "Elena I think maybe we should talk…about Kol and I…"

Elena nodded and patted the place next to her on the bed.

"So let's talk." She said. "Though I'm happy for you both." She added.

Bonnie grinned brightly, "thanks that means the world to me Elena. I hope you know I wasn't excluding you specifically. I wasn't excluding anyone specifically. I just was so afraid of how everyone would react given our history with the Mikaelsons and my history with Kol specifically. I was a little afraid that maybe someone would talk me out of taking a chance with him and I wanted to take it. After he left here we talked on the phone and one night we decided we felt more about each other than just friends so we decided to explore that avenue. Honestly I wasn't sure when I'd see him again or if this would be more than a month of long-distance phone calls that fizzled out. In hindsight I should have confided in you and Care."

The brunette sighed.

"I'm sorry for making you think that I hadn't forgiven you about you and Kol. I am happy for all of you but it just felt like I was stuck here in Mystic Falls while you and Care seem to know what you want to do with your futures." She shook her head. "Sorry if that doesn't make sense to you." She added.

"No!" Bonnie gasped, "I was thinking the same thing about you and Care! I thought I was going to be left behind and I was a little worried that maybe that fear was why I suddenly wanted things with Kol but Elena…I'm in love with him. I know he's not perfect and he never will be and I disagree with a lot of his past but he's different now – with me, us, all of this and I'm happier this past few days than I have been in a very long time." Elena hugged her tightly and just like that things were mended.

"I need to go see John, Isobel, Mom and Dad," Elena said then as she grabbed a scarf.

"Not alone you're not. I'll go with you," Bonnie said. 'Running an errand with Elena' Bonnie sent the text to Kol as they got into Elena's SUV. "So how are things going with Elijah?" Bonnie grinned at her friend as they drove carefully towards the cemetary.

"We've kissed more than once and God! It was amazing!" Elena was on cloud nine. "He even made me these little chocolate lava cakes that smell like heaven and he said that he picked it out just for me. No one has ever done that for me...ever."

"I think this is it, Elena," Bonnie said seriously. "What if everything we've been through the last few years was leading us here? What if they're meant to be with us and us with them?"

"I hope that this is it." Elena whispered. "I think that you're right-it could be fate and destiny that led them to us."

They stopped at the cemetery and Bonnie walked quietly with Elena to the Gilbert plot. When she was sure Elena was okay she stepped away to speak to her own Grams.

"I hope Grams, that you're not disappointed in me for this – that somehow you can understand," Bonnie spoke as she traced Sheila Bennett's name, "but I'm very in love with him. I want to be with him." She spent a few more minutes and then returned to stand with Elena. She wrapped a supportive arm around her best friend.

"Let's go back to the mansion." Elena whispered.

With eager smiles the two girls loaded into the SUV and headed back towards the mansion. Elena smiled when her phone rang and she showed Bonnie that it was Elijah calling.

"Elijah," she smiled as she answered. "Bonnie and I are on our way back. I just wanted to stop by the cemetery and…oh God ice! Bonnie hang on!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Suddenly Elijah heard screaming, the ripping of metal and shattering of glass before there was only the endless blare of a carhorn.

Dropping the phone, he raced to find Kol and told him, "Elena and Bonnie were driving and the car skidded on ice. I'm afraid that they're going to be in horrible shape! I'm going to get them and bring them back!"

"Bonnie!" Kol gasped. "I'm coming with you." They took Elijah's BMW and took the backroad Elena liked to use. About halfway they saw skids into the snow. Elijah pulled over and they followed the marks into the tree line. Both of them froze for a second when they saw what was left of the SUV. Then they rushed headlong into the fray. A tree had carved its way up the middle of the engine. Elena was slumped against the steering wheel with a massive gash on her forehead. There was blood everywhere. He looked across the way and worried how his brother was going to cope. Bonnie had part of a tree piercing her abdomen.

"Oh God, 'Lijah!" Kol gasped when he reached her and then looked over at Elena. "Their heartbeats Elijah!"

"Hang on BonBon," Kol worried. He opened his wrist and began to give Bonnie some blood. He ripped the door off and broke the limb away that was piercing her. Carefully he lifted her from the tangled wreckage of the vehicle. He dropped to the snow cradling her in his arms and a moment later Elijah was nearby with Elena. Bonnie groaned in his arms and swallowed weakly. Kol continued to try and get blood into her but he also began chanting – if things went south he could at least do that for her.

Elena opened her eyes and gave Elijah a gentle smile. She carefully reached up a hand to touch his cheek and then her eyes glazed over and grew vacant as they stared up at the sky.

"No...stay with me Elena...come back to me please..." Elijah got out brokenly. "Just open your eyes again...don't leave me alone here..."

"She had your blood Elijah," Kol pointed out, "she's in transition."

"They both are," Elijah said and Kol listened carefully suddenly realizing that Bonnie's heartbeat was gone.

"Now it's just the waiting game." The older one said sadly. "It's going to be their choice to complete the transition from human to vampire."

Kol looked skyward.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this. I just got her in my life – things were going so well and we were happy." He looked down at Bonnie's lifeless form cradled in his arms. "I love you my little witch – please don't leave me."

"She was so beautifully human." Elijah whispered softly. "She was perfect..." Looking down, he smiled at her. "I love you so much Elena...so much."

"We'd better get them out of here and you might want to call Alaric before Caroline's mother does," Kol suggested not making any move to release Bonnie.

Keeping Elena close, he dialed Alaric's number and left him a message saying that Elena was in a car accident with Bonnie and both girls are with him and his family.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They carried the girls up to the car and nestled them securely in the back seat. The ride to the mansion was a quiet one. As they pulled up Rebekah dashed out.

"Is everything okay? You two left in such a hurry and…" Rebekah stopped as she saw her brother's faces.

"They were...they were in...an accident..." Kol managed to get out.

Rebekah raced to the car and threw a hand over her mouth as she saw Bonnie and Elena in the backseat. She looked at her brothers.

"No…no! Tell me they're not gone," she demanded of her brothers, "tell me they're not gone!"

"They're in transition but it's up to them to decide to complete it or not." She felt her stomach churn at them not wanting to complete the transition.

"They have to complete it! They just have to!" She cried.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Caroline said as she came out of the house and Kol had just scooped Bonnie into his arms. Caroline almost doubled-over and grabbed something to keep upright. "OMG what happened?"

"They were in a car accident." Elijah whispered as he had Elena in his arms. "Ice on the roads and they were driving back from somewhere."

"Please tell me..." Caroline whispered.

"They have our blood in them and they died with it in their systems." Kol told her softly.

Caroline gave a sigh of relief, "well that's not so bad then. We'll all help them through this. I mean it's bad at the holidays but thank God you got to them in time…" Caroline frowned as she realized no one else was sharing her relief.

"Caroline...it's their choice of whether or not to complete the transition." Kol whispered to them, having said that same thing over and over but wanting the girls to complete it.

"Don't worry Kol, Elijah. They've been so happy these last few days. They're in love – I know it and they're not going to leave that," Caroline said.

"I wish that I had your faith." Elijah whispered.

"Could one of you please clean Bonnie up and change her?" Kol entreated. "She should not have to see this when she wakes…"

"I'll do it." Caroline said while Rebekah took Elena in her arms and decided to clean her up.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As soon as the girls were cleaned and redressed Kol and Elijah were holding them once more. They settled in the sitting room with the girls cuddled on their laps. It was about five hours later when Elena jerked awake in Elijah's arms.

"Elijah" she smiled at him.

"Lovely..." he breathed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was in the car with Bonnie, we were coming from the cemetery as I wanted to talk to my parents..." she looked thoughtful for a moment. "There was ice and...is Bonnie okay?"

"Your car slid off the road. You were both injured very badly Elena," Kol added gently as Elena looked over to Bonnie in his arms.

"Do you know why I have this killer headache and why I'm so hungry?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

"I gave you my blood and you died with it in your system." Elijah whispered. "You're in transition."

"No," Elena gasped, "I died? …and…and Bonnie?"

"Your injuries were too vast for our blood to heal," Kol said. Elena buried her head against Elijah's shoulder and cried.

"Shhh...it's all going to be okay, just cry." He whispered. "It is your choice to complete the transition, you know. I will not push you to complete it."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He had never seen anything look that beautiful and yet that tormented in his entire existence.

"If I do not complete the transition then I will die," Elena replied succinctly, "so my options are complete the transition or die for a second time today." She got up from Elijah's lap and wandered aimlessly around the room as they watched her. She felt almost normal – as though she had only been napping – apart from the splitting headache and the part of her that now craved the substance within the veins of her companions. She was startled a few minutes later when Bonnie jerked awake in Kol's arms.

"You made it," Bonnie looked at him, "you found me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elijah left his brother and Bonnie, finding Elena.

"I want you to know... I adore you so much." He told her.

She turned and kissed him deeply.

"I knew if it ever happened I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you," she said gently. "What is it like? I always wondered what transition was like and now here I am…"

"Being a vampire is..." he was trying to find the right words for it. "Interesting. There are pros to it such as living long and watching over your family. The cons would be the blood drinking and in some cases-enhanced hearing." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Are you going to complete the transition?" He asked, clearly wondering if she was.

"I promised you two years didn't I?" She answered sweetly. She grabbed his wrist then and looked deeply into his eyes. "You have to promise me one thing Elijah and I mean it – promise me that you won't ever let me lose myself, please. Promise me that you won't."

"I will never let you lose yourself Lovely." He promised and as she bit into his wrist, actually breaking the skin, he had to hold in the moan that was threatening to slip past his lips. "You have had enough Elena." He ended up growling. She pulled away from him, his blood coating her lips as she let out a whine.

About that time Elijah felt an odd sensation on his forearm. When he looked Elena's name appeared on his arm.

He was blinking and as he looked at Elena, he could see that his name was on her arm.

"Does that usually happen?" Elena asked as she stared at the names which were beginning to fade.

"Only if a witch does a spell to find ones true mate." He said. Looking deep into her eyes, he grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bonnie lifted her head from where she had been kissing Kol and the smile slipped off her face as she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Kol…"

"I'm so sorry...I should have gotten to you faster..." he whispered, his forehead on hers.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Bonbon, the SUV you were in hit ice and you were in a horrible accident. You were badly injured by the time I got to you. I tried to heal you – I gave you my blood – but you died in my arms my darling little witch," Kol's anguish was obvious.

"Then...I died...with your blood..." She was reeling from that. "Is Elena alright?"

"She woke before you and was worried about you...I don't know if she completed it or not." He shrugged.

"Elena is in transition too?" Bonnie was shocked. "That's it! That's what's missing! I don't feel my magic! I lost my magic…"

"Not entirely true," Kol said. "I have it for safe keeping and I can give it back to you if that's what you decide you want – to be a hybrid."

She nodded.

"I want to be a hybrid-half witch and half vampire." She said. "I'm not leaving you after we just got together!"

"BonBon do you know what you're saying?" Kol couldn't fully let himself hope yet. Was it truly possible that she was going to be his?

"I do understand Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson!" She told him sternly. "I want to be with you! Now and forever!"

"Then why don't you show me just how beautiful you're going to be as a vampire darling," he said and he sliced his wrist letting a rivulet trickle down his arm before her.

She latched onto it, like the blood was a lollipop and his arm was the stick. She was moaning his name as she drank deeply.

Kol gripped the chair so tightly he broke the arm as she fed for the first time. His fingers wove into her hair as he chanted releasing her magic back into the newly born witch – vampire hybrid. Finally he pulled her back.

"Save some for later darling," he said his voice husky. That was when he noticed her name on his arm. With Bonnie still in his arms he flashed to Elijah and Elena not caring if he was interrupting.

"Elijah look!" he displayed his arm and then Bonnie's.

"I had Elena's name on my arm." His older brother said with Elena in his arms. "She had my name." He was curious for a second. "Did Bonnie do it?"

"Do what?" Bonnie asked. She looked at Elena, "you turned? You're okay?"

"I turned and I'm okay." She smiled. "What these two are referring to is the names that are on your arm and Kol's. It's a spell to find ones true love match. Elijah thinks that you did it."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Wait! That works? It worked now?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Uh, I guess I am responsible but I cast that spell almost a year ago. It didn't do anything so I thought maybe it was a fake."

"You cast that spell almost a year ago?" Elijah asked. "It just now works?"

"Apparently." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Maybe they had to be vampires for it to work," Kol hypothesized. "It didn't show up until they turned."

"It's just a spell that apparently makes a name appear on your arm," Bonnie shrugged.

"Still...maybe you both had to be vampires before the spell could work." Elijah looked at her. "Do you still have the grimoire?"

"Of course," Bonnie grinned. "If it's one thing a witch doesn't hand over it's a grimmoire - well at least not until I've scanned it." She turned for the bedroom and flashed to the staircase. After she had scared the life out of herself she carefully walked up to Kol's room and returned with the book in question setting the old tome before Elijah.

"Thank you Bonnie." He said as he grabbed the book in one hand and had Elena wrapped up in his arms. The other hand was going up and down Elena's spine.

"You're welcome," Bonnie smiled. "I'm glad to see everything is working out okay for you." She was obviously more than a little confused and disoriented.

He smiled at the hybrid girl before he flipped through the book in his hand.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Elena asked him. Kol pulled Bonnie back against him and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her right now.

"I'm trying to find out exactly why the spell just now worked." Elijah said. "The working theory is that it works now because you and Bonnie are vampires but I want to overlook the spell and see why it works now."

With a flick of her fingers the pages in the book turned themselves to the spell in question. Below the spell were a whole host of addendums and provisos. To the side and appearing to be artwork to anyone else was a symbol both Elijah and Kol knew well as Ayana's along with the Mikaelson crest.

"This spell...this spell was meant to find the true loves of our family..." Kol breathed.

"An urge to do it just came over me," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry I thought it was a harmless love spell not something that Ayana had hidden for your family. I see her symbol now."

"What you did, none of us are angry with you." Kol soothed her. "She wanted us to find our soulmates and must have hoped that one day we will. It took a thousand years for it to work."

"What if she knew it was going to be Bonnie?" Elena grinned.

"It's possible." Elijah said thoughtfully. "She was rather skilled in the art. Much more than Esther."

"Why thank you Elijah," a voice was heard and a moment later Ayana herself appeared. "It's very thoughtful of you to say so but then you've been thoughtful your whole life." She poked a finger in Kol's chest, "and you! Making off with my own descendant! I knew she'd be the one the moment you came into her life."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kol was blushing and Bonnie was looking anywhere but at Ayana. Elijah was grinning at her as Ayana spoke.

"You were correct. I am the witch of the council charged with watching over the Mikaelsons. They have a reputation for making the entire line of witches uneasy. I take a different approach than most would with my god children and when I saw the chance to give them something else to occupy their time…" she shrugged and smiled.

"Your playboy days are over gentlemen. That spell is the real deal and these two beautiful ladies are destined to be your soulmates. Now that their names have appeared on your arms your lives are permanently intertwined. You will be driven to love them – to protect them. They are your vampires – your blood in their veins. "

"Then I did a good thing when I did that spell a year ago." Bonnie said, smiling proudly. Ayana nodded.

"You did Bonnie. I'm thankful that you found Kol when you did." Ayana smiled at the two.

"Me too," Bonnie smiled, "though you could have warned me."

Ayana smiled and shook her head, "I knew someone faint of heart would never do. Kol needs someone feisty to keep him in line and both of them needed someone that would cherish their tender hearts and bring out their humanity."

All four just smiled at her.

"Just take care of one another. I will be watching," Ayana said before she faded away.

"So what shall we do now?" Elena said looking about as lost as Bonnie was.

Bonnie shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said. Elijah grinned.

"You and I are going to be baking some chocolate buche de noels for everyone." Elijah said as he looked at Elena. She smirked.

"We can add ingredient." She said as she walked at human speed to the kitchen until Elijah carried her the rest of the way.

"What is your secret?" He asked in a whisper once they were in the kitchen.

"Cinnamon." She whispered. "Just a pinch of cinnamon."

Bonnie took Kol's hand and walked back up to his suite where she settled on the bed with him.

"I thought we might just lay here and watch the snow fall," Bonnie suggested. "I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that I'm a vampire now – oddly that's not freaking me out which startles me a little."

"You were always meant to be one, it seems." Kol said, settling himself next to her.

"You saved me when you weren't sure if I'd want to be saved. Why?" She asked.

"I love you my little witch and I just couldn't let you go," Kol said. A moment later she was kissing him passionately. When he wrapped his tongue around one of her fangs she moaned in pleasure before she realized what had happened, jerked back and hurtled herself off the bed – flat onto her back on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He worried again. It was going to be tough to keep her safe.

She was staring at him in fear.

"My…they…were out…" she worried. She didn't realize that fangs were a sign of passion and her displaying hers so freely for Kol told him exactly how she truly felt about him.

"It's fine bunny...it's going to be fine." He coaxed her back to him. "It's going to be fine."

He leaned over and kissed her and a moment later they were making out again. This time she felt his fangs and couldn't help but explore them with her tongue.

He growled and pulled her closer.

Bravely she snuck her hands under his shirt. She had never truly been so bold with a guy before and this was a thousand year old vampire. Of course what could he do now? Kill her? She stroked her hand up his chest.

He pinned her to the bed and began to kiss her neck, before sinking his fangs in the skin.

Curious she echoed his movements and sank her own fangs into his neck. Soon she was flooded with passion, love and so many other emotions. It was powerful – almost overwhelming. If she was feeling all of this – were these his feelings? Could he feel hers?

She would have thought more of it but his hands were rubbing her, coaxing her to arch into his touch.

Her hands roamed more boldly over his chest and as she lifted her fangs she began to kiss along his jaw, down his neck and onto his shoulders before she captured his mouth.

"We should...stop..." He growled. "Because if we keep this up, there's no telling what I'll do to you next."

"Yeah things just got kind of serious fast – sorry," Bonnie said as she pulled back from him a little.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"It's okay." He said.

Back downstairs, Klaus and Stefan were hovering over their girlfriends.

"Okay there's sweet and then there's annoying," Rebekah growled. "I want to do something fun. I'm starting to feel like I died today. Let's go play in the snow!"

"That sounds great!" Caroline agreed.

Klaus and Stefan agreed to their wishes but had them bundle up first.

As soon as they were outside Caroline pelted Stefan with a snowball.

He tumbled backwards into the snow much to the laughter of Caroline and Rebekah while Klaus was shaking his head.

Rebekah took that opportunity to whack Klaus with one and then she trudged through the snow giggling as she tried to escape him.

"I don't think so-oomph!" He got out before a snowball hit him in the face due to Caroline throwing it.

"Not so fast!" Stefan called out as he pelted Caroline with a snowball before Rebekah tackled him into the snow.

"No tackling Rebekah!" Klaus fretted. "The same thing for you Caroline!"

"Nik it's okay," Rebekah said gently. "We are vampires you know. Besides snow is soft."

"Well I'm not so I'm agreeing with Klaus on this one," Stefan said. "Take it easy or we'll have you two on bedrest until these babies are born."

"Are you both serious?" She asked. Stefan nodded.

"Dead serious." Both male vampires said.

"That's really rather sweet," Rebekah decided. They returned back inside to find Bonnie and Elena had lit a fire in the fireplace and unbeknownst to anyone else were attempting s'mores. About that time Elena's marshmallows caught on fire.

"Baby vampires and fire - what could possibly go wrong..." Rebekah captioned as they witnessed the scene as yet unobserved.

Elena just threw the marshmallows into the fire and tried another one.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Hey I got some!" Bonnie grinned. She grabbed Elena's skewer and continued holding those marshmallows over the fire while Elena sandwiched Bonnie's hot marshmallows between two pieces of chocolate and graham crackers before sliding them off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol worried as he caught a glimpse of the two of them near fire from the hallway. He flashed in and pulled them both back from the fire.

"Dude, we're making s'mores." Elena told him.

"Kol we're not having any suicidal tendencies - here eat this," Bonnie said as she handed him one.

"This is fantastic!" He exclaimed. "Elijah we're playing with fire in here!" Kol called as he settled to help with the s'mores.

Elijah was in there quickly and had Elena far enough away from the fire.

"What in the world has gotten into you lovely?" He asked her worriedly. She smiled and kissed him, passionately.

"S'mores! I'm hoping s'mores are going to get into me," Elena said but while she was wrapped in Elijah's arms Kol was sandwiching her marshmallows and sliding them off. He took a satisfied bite of the first one and handed the other to Elijah.

"These are great! You've got to try some!" Kol enthused as he put more marshmallows on the skewer. "You're holding her too far away Elijah! She won't get the marshmallows done right!"

"I want some!" Rebekah and Caroline declared.

The other four turned around to see that they had an audience.

"We will make the s'mores for you ladies." Klaus said. He and Stefan were in agreement that they wanted their girls away from the fire.

Elijah looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Let's eat this s'mores thing." He said with a kiss.

Soon everyone had learned the art of making s'mores. They shared s'mores and hot chocolate before they turned in for bed. Elena woke in the middle of the night feeling in need of something. She didn't want to wake Elijah so she crept out of the suite and downstairs. She was thirsty so she poured herself a glass of juice but that still didn't solve the problem.

That was when she felt another presence behind her. Turning, she saw that it was Elijah.

"Sorry for waking you." She said softly. "I'm just...thirsty for some reason and I don't know what for."

"Elena you're a vampire now remember? That unquenchable thirst is for blood," Elijah said gently and he held his wrist before her smiling as her veins began to appear. He couldn't hide completely the moan that escaped as her fangs pierced his wrist. He pulled her back against his chest and held her tenderly as she fed while they watched the snow that continued to fall on the already white landscape.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Oh god you taste so good!" She moaned out. He looked down at her and had never seen someone look so gorgeous with blood covering her lips.

A moment later it was covering both their lips as he kissed her passionately.

"You may have my blood as often as you like Loveliest Elena," Elijah said in a husky middle of the night voice.

"I need you... I need you." She was breathy as she spoke but he knew what she meant. Picking her up, he flashed them to his room and laid her on the mattress. He was impatient and tore some of her clothes off her body before slamming into her.

The next morning everyone awoke to giant cinnamon rolls courtesy of Rebekah and Bonnie. They enjoyed breakfast before the roaring fire and then started Christmas Eve by watching some Christmas movies.

"Miracle on 34th Street is the best one! Next to the cartoon version of How the Grinch stole Christmas!" Caroline enthused.

"I like Miracle on 34th street but my favorites are 'A Christmas Carol' and 'White Christmas'," Bonnie stated where she was cuddled against Kol. Kol was hardly paying attention to the conversation as he contemplated how he could keep moments like this as part of his every day life. All of them were nestled together in the living room despite all that had happened. Elena was settled on Elijah's lap and so comfortable she was likely half asleep. Rebekah had her head laid in Stefan's lap as his hand gently rubbed her growing baby bump. Caroline was cradled in Klaus' arms and he couldn't stop smiling at her. Kol said a silent thank you to his sister yet again.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"We'll watch Caroline's two favorites," Elijah said as he was rubbing Elena's inner thigh. "Then Bonnie's, Rebekah's and finish it off with Elena's. How does that sound?"

"So we can watch Elf and The Polar Express?" Elena asked happily.

"Whatever you want lovely." He whispered happily to her.

"Perfect!" Everyone agreed. They rarely left the living room all day. By the time they were on the fourth movie Bonnie was feeding from Kol while he was finishing off the pizza they had for lunch. Elena was feeding from Elijah as well. Rebekah had fallen asleep and Caroline looked like she might doze off as well.

"Thank you for the best Christmas ever," Bonnie said gently to Kol. Elijah heard her and smiled encouragingly at his brother. He was pretty sure both girls would say yes to the rings when they were offered.

"Thanks for making this one of the best Christmas celebrations that I've been apart of Elijah." Elena whispered with a kiss to his lips.

"It's no problem as this was the best one that I've had myself." He said, pulling her closer.

"Shall we open presents Christmas Eve or Christmas morning?" Elena asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Christmas morning." Bonnie told her, giggling.

"How about we make gingerbread cookies for Santa Claus tonight?" Kol asked.

Soon everyone was in the kitchen with Christmas themed cookie cutters vying for a spot in the dough to cut out their shape. Klaus had gotten flour on Caroline's nose while Rebekah was enjoying the settling effect the ginger had on her stomach. She paused for a moment and then she grabbed Elijah's hand and pressed it to her baby bump where a moment later he felt a distinct kick. She had a look of absolute delight on her face. Stefan didn't mind that she shared the moment with Elijah first. He was just thankful that they were going to be a family.

Elijah smiled at her as he placed his Christmas cookie cutter-that was in the shape of a dove-near the edge at the top. Elena's cookie cutter was in the shape of a candy cane.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The timer dinged and the first batch came out of the oven. Bonnie swatted Kol as he reached for one.

"Don't you want them decorated?" She yelped at him. He snatched one up, burnt his fingers and dropped it on the floor. Everyone in the room froze when Bonnie growled at him. She looked completely shocked. With a smile Kol pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"My beautiful little hybrid watching you rediscover yourself will give me great pleasure," he said.

"I wish I'd have thought to give you both new vampires for Christmas," Klaus teased. "I would have been the best gifter for at least the next decade or two."

"Elijah and I would have been indebted to you for that." Kol said smugly. Elijah laughed and kissed Elena as deeply as he could.

Bonnie shook her head, "and I have no doubt that had you asked Klaus would have merrily plotted our demise. How would you have brought it about?" Bonnie raised a brow. Everyone turned to Klaus eager to hear his reply and be amused.

"Well I would have compelled Bonnie to move to Nebraska and forget about everything until she was dying," Klaus said. "Now Elena... I would have done the same thing except that Elena would have been living in the Golden State-California."

"That would have been our demise?" Elena asked incredulously. "Make us forget about the supernatural until we were on our death beds?"

"Yes."

"We would have been very old vampires," Bonnie frowned.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You would have been grandmothers or even great grandmothers." Caroline laughed.

"That wouldn't have worked Klaus," Bonnie shook her head.

"I know that." Klaus admitted. "Though could you see Kol trekking through Nebraska to find you and Elijah scouring all of California to get to Elena?"

"I would have never stopped looking," Kol said and Bonnie kissed him.

"I'm glad Klaus wasn't in charge," Bonnie said. "This wasn't what I intended but...I'm happy."

"So am I." Elena said, smiling at her sire/boyfriend.

With the cookies frosted it was time for everyone to settle into bed. Bonnie gave Kol his first present – herself that night.

That was the best present he could have gotten.

The sun had long been up when Kol awoke to Bonnie sinking her fangs in his neck. He moaned a moment before he reciprocated. She was laid atop his chest and wrapped in his arms.

They weren't the only ones who were like that.

Klaus woke up to Caroline feeding off him with a smile on her face.

"You may have all you like little mother," he said tenderly as he stroked her hair. "I don't deserve you and the gift you're giving me but I want you even more."

The pull on his veins was intoxicatingly delicious for him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

One by one the couples emerged and made their way downstairs. They ate breakfast and then began opening presents. Elena gave Elijah a beautiful leather bound journal and an 8x10 framed picture of herself.

Elijah grinned and loved them.

Caroline gave Klaus paints and painting supplies. Rebekah gave Stefan a painting of the two of them.

"This is great 'Bekah." Stefan said, enthralled with the painting.

"Just be careful with it," she frowned. "I'm worried that my enemies could use it against you."

"No one but the family will know." He promised.

Bonnie handed Kol his gift which turned out to be a deluxe Xbox One, controllers and games.

"I love you!" He said enthusiastically.

"I knew it was perfect for you when I saw it," Bonnie grinned. "You're lucky you caught me before I mailed it that day!" Kol gave her a package and she squealed when she unwrapped it and saw the iPad Air. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Now you can download the Kindle app." Kol said, once they pulled away.

"I wanted one of these so bad! Thank you!" Bonnie grinned and she kissed him again.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at how sappy they were being.

"You both can finish this up in your room! We have more presents to open!" Klaus said.

"Here," Bonnie handed Rebekah her box. Inside were several maternity tops and a couple pairs of maternity leggings.

"Oh BonBon! I love these!" Rebekah cried. Bonnie smiled at her

"I'm glad." She said, smiling.

"I had a lot of fun picking them out," Bonnie added with a grin. "I raised more than a couple eyebrows from people that saw me in there."

Rebekah laughed.

"I bet!"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Kol I think you're on the hook there," Klaus teased his brother.

Kol smirked.

"I think that I've always been on the hook." Kol reminded him.

"Well now she's all yours," Klaus grinned.

"I missed something," Caroline frowned.

"This afternoon Elijah and Kol found out that Elena and Bonnie are their mates," Klaus explained.

"How did that happen?" Caroline asked, furrowing her brows.

"Bonnie did a spell a year ago to find our mates-she thought it was a dud until it worked today with my name on Elijah's arm, his name on mine, Kol's name on Bonnie's arm and Bonnie's name on his." Elena explained.

"Well now that Bonnie's already pregnant according to the town gossips you might as well go ahead and make it a reality," Klaus grinned at Kol.

"Will you be mine?" He asked her. That was his way of proposing.

It took Bonnie just a moment to realize what he was truly asking and that he was serious. A large smile spread across her face and a moment later she was kissing him passionately as she cried.

"Can we please get back on track?" Stefan asked. "I know that it sounds cold of me but I have a strict schedule for Rebekah because by one this afternoon I want her to nap."

"The last few weeks I've been falling asleep at that time." Rebekah blushed.

"Sorry Bekah," Bonnie grinned. "I just got engaged to your brother though so I have all the time in the world." Bonnie gave Stefan a Mont Blanc fountain pen with the quill tip. She gave Elijah an e-reader loaded with all of the classics. Caroline got maternity clothes as well. "Okay that's me done!"

Elijah decided to pass out his gifts to everyone except Elena. He took her outside and had her close her eyes.

"Why couldn't you do this inside?" She asked, curiously.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said with a kiss to her lips. Placing the box containing the necklace in her hand, he smiled. "Open your eyes."

She did and as she went to open the box, her hand was sporting a beautiful ring with the diamond in the shape of a snowflake and lapis lazuli surrounding the diamond.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Elijah it's beautiful!" Elena exclaimed.

He grinned and said, "will you marry me?"

"YES!" She shouted, pulling him closer and kissing him.

He grinned and opened the box for her, pulling out a necklace that was beautiful in her opinion. Putting it on her, her hand was in his and they went inside.

"Okay show us! Show us!" Caroline demanded as the girls crowded Elena. She showed off the necklace and the ring which were both admired.

"Congratulations," Kol smiled to his brother and Elena, "you couldn't have made a better choice Elijah."

"The same thing to you little brother." Elijah said, grinning. "She makes you happy."

"Have we opened all the gifts?" Stefan asked as the wrapping paper was up to their waists and the gifts were stacked up next to the people that they belong to.

"Yes, I believe we've all made out like bandits," Bonnie grinned. "You may put me down for a nap now." She grinned at Kol.

Every single male in that household grinned and took their girls up to their rooms for a nap.

The End


End file.
